


Perry's Mission

by SinclairTopside



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: A little angst? Moderate angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Perry and Isabella are going to sail this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry wanted them to be happy, he loved them and he would do anything to bring them together. This was his reason for entering high school and for starting a new mission of his own. With the surprising help of Doofenshmirtz, Perry readies himself for a year no one would forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ideaed all over the place. I'm sorry for any mistakes and for general derpiness.

Perry looked sorrowfully at Major Monogram, who stared back with a frown. He had loved the thought of the boys, his boys and Candace knowing his secret. They would have so much fun together, not to mention Perry could be free to do as he pleased. It wasn’t to be though and he supposed it was for the better...The good that came out of this was that he could stay with them, they’d just be forced to forget. Forget this day of complete chaos and brilliant adventures. As long as he was allowed to stay with his family, it was all okay. “You’ll forget this day everyone, gather there.” Major Monogram stated, pointing to the space where the group was to stand. Everyone gathered but as they did, Perry sensed a change in the air. His head turned to the boys, who were staring nervously at the ground. Even Ferb, whose expression didn’t falter all too often was bunched up with an anxious stare.

“Major Monogram?” Ferb murmured, looking to his boss, who glanced over at the green haired youth. “We’ll forget this? Everything?” 

“Yes, today will be nothing to you after this.” Ferb’s face changed again, into a small smile and Perry watched Phineas look up from the ground himself. The two looked at one another, smiling. He’d always known they two brothers cared for one another. They were drawn together, they were simply meant to be together. The smiles they gave to one another confirmed everything he already knew. “Phineas, I love you.” Ferb whispered.

“I love you too, Ferb.” Phineas’ smile couldn’t be wider as the two hugged, the type of hug that anyone could see was more than brotherly. Perry caught Isabella frowning but it lasted but a moment. The girl may have a crush on Phineas but seeing the happiness the brothers were experiencing quickly turned her frown around. Without warning, Major Monogram pressed the button, erasing it all. Perry gasped, staring at his boss and shaking his head. Perry had long since been given the ability to change his form and that was one secret the boys hadn’t found out. It had occurred during one of Doofenshmirtz’s stupid inventions. He had been changed into a person, complete with a nice suit and his trusty fedora. The suit was a dark brown to match his fedora, his hair was cut to rest against the middle of his neck and held the same teal color as his platypus body. Perry the platypus had the ability to become a five foot eleven young male. He’d been shocked at first but began to utilize this new ability. He chose this time to change, pointing at Major Monogram.

“Why did you do that?!” He hissed, glaring at his boss who sighed in response.

“Agent P, you know I couldn’t leave them like that. They can’t remember this day, unless you want to leave them.” Perry bit his lip, crossing his arms and huffing. “Look, I’m not the best at relationships, I’m an old fart and what not.” He chuckled and patted Perry’s head, watching the teal haired male shake away. “They’ll still have those feelings for one another but what they won’t have is the knowledge that they both feel that way. Why not work on that? You certainly have a knack for fixing things.” Perry snapped his fingers, he’d not thought to do that, to get involved. It would no doubt be a trial but who the hell cared, this was for his boys.

“You’re right! I’ll get working on that.” Perry saluted before gathering Phineas and Ferb up. Karl, Major Monogram and a few other agents helped with the others. After dropping everyone off in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, all agents, interns and boss’ retreated, leaving Perry with his family and their group of friends. The young man smiled before reverting back into his original, semi-aquatic mammal form. He’d set Phineas and Ferb beside one another and found himself a perfect resting place in between them. Chattering softly, he wished them a good sleep as he closed his eyes, letting the sun beat warmly along his body. His newest mission, aside from any Doofenshmirtz related missions was to show his boys the light. To show them that their feelings weren’t merely one sided.  
____________________________________________________

Five years. It had been five years since their two dimensional adventure and Perry felt like a failure. Phineas and Ferb were as oblivious as ever to one another’s feelings and now, there was added sexual tension thanks to puberty. Ferb, now sixteen had outgrown wearing his pants as high as he had. Though the purple had certainly not been forgotten. His pants rested on his hips now, jeans mostly but on occasion he would wear shorts if the weather truly called for it. His shirts were always the same, he didn’t care for much change after all. A purple button up would always accompany him to school, or adventures. His oddly green hair rested short against the start of his neck and always remained in the same style. The front was a bit longer, cupping his face, while his bangs were short and always swiped to the left side of his forehead. Ferb had gotten his ears pierced when he was fourteen, a gift from Candace and something he had rather liked. Small, solid black studs rested in both ears and had remained there ever since. The teen had grown in height just as much as his mother had anticipated, now standing at around 6’ 2”. Ferb had grown into a very attractive young man, who caught many eyes in school but who only had eyes for another well grown young man. 

Phineas, now fifteen was only a few months younger than his brother but he never minded being young, it wasn’t something that ever really mattered to him. His attire hadn’t changed much in the five years that had passed. Much like his brother, the colors he’d worn back then had followed him throughout the years. He still wore a striped, orange and white shirt, although it changed into a long sleeved version of the one he’d worn for so long. Almost always it was accompanied by an orange hoodie, thin enough for warmer weather, although he wasn’t against removing it now and again. A simple pair of jeans and he was ready for school, adventures and other engagements. His dark red hair was just a bit longer than his brother’s, a tad curlier and fluffier due to his morning routine of blow drying it. Phineas stood at 5’10”, shorter than his brother but not as much as he thought he’d end up. Phineas’ bright blue eyes still shone with the brilliance and excitement he would always have. He too had his own group of admirers, what with his talkative and thoughtful personality but his eyes had never strayed from his brother.

Perry had watched and worked, trying his best in platypus form but it was impossible. The cues he gave just weren’t working. It was the day before the boys started their sophomore year of high school. Candace would be in college, the loud young woman missed dearly but they would all see her for holidays, which was better than nothing. The boys still invented things, everyday after homework was completed. Their friends still joined them for the fun of adventures. Isabella had long since gotten over her crush for Phineas. She may have forgotten the kiss between the brothers but as they all grew, it was something she naturally noticed. She was never done with the fireside girls and was still earning the rest of her patches. The only things that changed with her physically was her height and clothing. She was a good two inches taller than Phineas, proud to be as tall as she was. Her outfits were still pink but consisted mostly of long skirts, white shirts and a few dresses. So maybe her clothing didn’t change as much as Perry had originally thought. Buford really hadn’t changed much either. He grew taller but other than that there was really nothing different about him. As for Baljeet, he was out of the overalls and stuck to jeans and loose shirts. There was no time for fashion when there was physics to study. He stood the shortest at 5’8” but he was still as happy as he always was, even while still being the subject of Buford’s bullying. It was still just childish bullying though, never anything more than a wedgie or a push. Buford was the kind of bully that didn’t escalate and while he was mean, he still had moments of genuine kindness. Baljeet knew that he enjoyed the attention Buford gave him, he liked the friendship they had, even if it was a bit strange.

The children had all grown into their teens but their personalities hadn’t changed in the slightest. Perry watched them every day but now he was beginning to wonder if the efforts he put into trying to get his boys to see the truth was all for nothing. Sitting out in the yard, he watched the group get to work on another idea for an invention before pulling himself up and walking away. Hiding behind a bush, the platypus shifted himself, hopped out and walked away. He needed time to think and for some reason he found himself walking straight into Doofenshmirtz’ lair, or home, whatever the man called it these days. The evil scientist turned and cocked his head at the younger male. “Perry the...well, not so platypus, what are you doing here? I don’t have any ‘inator’ ready for you to ruin yet.” The German accent was welcome to his ears. For all these years, Perry actually enjoyed the man’s company. He was a bit of an idiot but he was a good idiot.

“I’m frustrated.” Perry muttered, sitting on the couch and crossing his arms. The brunette cocked his head, moving forward until he joined his nemesis on the couch. 

“About?”

“You remember five years ago? With the second dimension stuff?” Doofenshmirtz nodded, remembering that time all too fondly. “Well, my boys have always cared for each other, right? They just don’t realize that the other one cares too. I’ve spent five years trying to get them to see and it just hasn’t worked.” Perry let his head fall back, growling, almost like a chatter up at the ceiling.

“Well, we don’t usually help one another out but...why don’t you infiltrate their school this year?” Doofenshmirtz grinned at the platypus, who stared at him. Did Doofenshmirtz always have to make everything sound evil?

“What?”

“You look like a teenager, or young enough to be. We can forge you an ID, I can be a proud parent again!” Perry almost forgot Doofenshmirtz had a daughter, Vanessa off at college herself by this point. Perry’s eyes widened at the idea, it was...it was actually good. 

“You’d help me get that far?” He questioned, the scientist nodding his head.

“Course I would! I can’t have a mopey nemesis!” Perry smiled and nudged Doofenshmirtz on the shoulder.

“Don’t think this means I’ll go easy on you.” The older male laughed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Perry the not so platypus. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got your fake ID to make and a call to the school to arrange.” Perry stood with Doofenshmirtz, pulling the doctor into a hug. His arms wrapped around the man’s neck, holding him close. He’d always enjoyed this, enjoyed the fact that he had someone he could talk to, who didn’t have to forget about him. 

“Thank you Heinz.” Perry whispered. 

Arms wrapped around his back, hugging him back in a surprisingly gentle manner.

“You’re welcome...Perry.”

And for once Doofenshmirtz just called him Perry.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry left Doofenshmirtz shortly after a rather...intimate moment. He would admit he hadn’t gone there expecting anything that happened in the hour they spent together. What was this feeling in his chest? It made him feel strange, he was unsure of how to approach it. Eventually, he decided to ignore it for the time being. He would deal with it when he was finished helping his boys. Doofenshmirtz had told him he would begin working on Perry’s false ID card, along with calling the school and arranging the classes he’d be taking as a junior in high school. Perry had wanted to be in the same year as the boys but Doofenshmirtz warned him it was too risky. “You see Perry the not so platypus, you aren’t quite young enough looking to pass for that young. You do well as someone around 17, so that’s the safest bet.” He’d been told before leaving and he had agreed without much protest. Phineas and Ferb were both in advanced classes, high enough that would allow Perry to have at least two classes with them. They had not only discussed his grade but the classes he would be taking. Perry remembered the schedule of the boys and told Doofenshmirtz to get him in the two he knew he could have with the brothers and still be able to understand. The ending result he hoped would suit him well enough. Perry worked out the times he would have to speak and befriend the boys if all went as planned and he had to say, he was excited for the upcoming year and hopeful that his plan would not end in disaster.

Returning home, he shifted back into his true form and shuffled into the backyard to watch over his boys. Phineas and Ferb weren’t doing anything much to his surprise and the absence of their three friends was noted quickly. Perry walked up to them, chattering before lying down. Phineas smiled down at him, running his hand along the teal back. “There you are Perry! You’re lucky you know? You get to stay home all year.” The red headed teen smiled at his brother, who reached down to pet the platypus as well. “Ferb and I have to go to school tomorrow and we won’t have nearly as much time to invent as we did. Though I suppose the year won’t be too bad, what do you think?” The blue eyes locked onto his brother, who shrugged lightly. Perry had learned to read Ferb like Phineas could, although he could place a guess he wasn’t nearly as good as the red head. Ferb never talked much, he spoke with his eyes, with the movements he made. He spoke perhaps a few words a day at best, occasionally speaking more when something really fired him up. Those days were few and far between though and Perry had decided he would start with Phineas when he approached the brothers tomorrow. 

“It will be nice to have physics.” Ferb replied in his quiet, accented voice. Phineas smiled and nodded his head, pulling his hoodie up despite being under the tree. Perry watched them both, their shoulders were pressed together and both brothers looked happy. The platypus wanted to just smack them both and make them see that they didn’t have to settle for this. Alas, it was neither the time nor the place, what with Linda and Lawrence so close. There was also the matter of his identity, which still needed to stay a secret. 

“You’re right, physics will be exciting. Although you probably know all of it already.” Phineas laughed but it wasn’t in a joking way, as anyone who knew the brothers would know it’s entirely true. Ferb nodded but his head cocked just slightly toward Phineas in a knowing manner, the younger male smiling. “Yeah, I know it all as well but you’re by far the smarter of us when it comes to physics.” Perry stared up at Ferb, whose lips curled up into a small smile. Perry chattered again, earning several strokes from both boys. Just as he was settling in for a nap, the sound of the patio door opening rang through his ears. Opening his eyes, Perry watched Linda wave the boys over.

“Dinner’s ready you two, come on inside!” Perry moved to curl up on Ferb, who picked him up as he stood up. Phineas groaned and rested against the tree still, shaking his head.

“Dinner means it’s evening, which means summer is so nearly gone.” Perry watched as Ferb smiled again and reached out, lending Phineas his hand. The teen returned the smile and took it, Ferb pulling the shorter boy up.

“It was fun though, I woudn’t trade those times with you for the world.” Phineas may feel the same but Perry had a feeling he was a tad more oblivious when it came to what he said. Ferb’s arm around him tightened a bit and he knew it was because of the words Phineas had spoken. It wasn’t anger though, Ferb wasn’t annoyed, or angry. No, there was happiness emitting from the taller teen and what seemed like the tiniest bit of sadness. As if he wouldn’t hear something like that again and so to preserve the memory, he was burning it into his mind. Burning the words, their hands clasped together. Neither boy made a move to let go of the other and Perry found it heartwarming to watch. Ferb’s smile hadn’t disappeared and as the walked toward the house, hand in hand, he spoke just once more that day. 

“Neither would I Phineas, neither would I.” 

That night Perry started the night with Ferb, feeling he needed the company a fraction more than the red headed teen. Later in the night, he would move to Phineas’ bed, as he never showed preference when it came to his boys. Both boys fell asleep, beds the same in appearance but slightly modified to fit their longer bodies. Perry would have to sneak out of the house early in order to make it to Doofenshmirtz. He worried about being caught, about being found out. There was so much that could go wrong with this plan but at the same time there was so much good that could go on. Perry fell asleep with a mix of worry and bliss splashed across his small face  
___________________________________________

He woke at five, blinking until he could see straight. Shuffling off the bed, he listened for any signs of movement and when the only thing he hear was the soft breathing of his boys, the platypus hurried out of the room and downstairs. Making his way down to his lair, Perry took one of the many jetpacks provided to him and took off, making his way swiftly to Doofenshmirtz’s penthouse, landing on the balcony area outside. Switching his appearance to his human form, Perry opened the door and stepped inside. “Doofenshmirtz!” Perry called out, not caring if the other was asleep. They had work to do and the man should be awake already. Hearing a groan, he turned on the light closest to him and watched Doofenshmirtz shuffle out in a robe. Yawning, the brunette rubbed his eyes and stared at the agent.

“Perry the not so platypus, you could have knocked.” Perry rolled his eyes and stepped forward, Doofensmirtz handing him a paper from the table before moving into the kitchen to more than likely make a pot of coffee. “That’s your school schedule and your identity. I need to finish your ID though, need a picture of you.” Perry nodded despite it not being seen before he looked down at the paper, noticing the notes of which classes he would have with the boys. 

Danville High School 

Name: Perry Doofensmirtz Grade: 11

Age: 17 Homeroom: Rose

P1: Film and Lit English  
P2: Physics (**)  
P3: History of the Americas (**)  
P4: Algebra 3-4  
LUNCH  
P5: Astronomy (**)  
P6: Psychology SL  
P7: Early Release 

The schedule itself didn’t seem all that bad, he was smart enough to get through this without much difficulty and he had three classes with Phineas and Ferb. That would give him time to talk to them, not to mention he could see them during lunch. The only thing that caught him was the name. “Your last name is terrible.” He remarked, shaking his head. The boys wouldn’t suddenly think that he was their pet platypus, which was why he had no worries about his first name but his last name...it just didn’t match.

“My name is magnificent and now you have the honor of bearing it as your own for the time.” Doofenshmirtz stated, walking back into the main room with a hot cup of coffee. “Now, let me get your picture.” After several attempts, Perry received an ID card with a slightly awkward picture of him printed in a small box to the left. He didn’t really care about how he looked but when he saw his suit, he realized they had one last problem.

“My clothes!” He exclaimed, looking to Doofenshmirtz, who cocked his head. 

“What about them?” The scientist asked, taking a long drink from his mug.

“I can’t go into a high school with a suit on!” He hissed, pulling off the suit jacket but still looking much too old. “I’ll look like a teacher!” Perry was not amused with the grin that split across Doofenshmirtz’s face. “What?!” He growled.

“Oh calm down Perry the not so platypus, it seems I have thought ahead of you for once.” Walking into his room, Doofenshmirtz returned with a bag full of clothes. “I went out and bought a handful of pants and shirts from the stores kids shop at these days. Pretty sure I was being followed by security, even when I said I was shopping for my kid!” Perry rolled his eyes but smiled, taking the bag and finding a good amount of clothing. Taking the bag into the bathroom, he removed his suit, folding it and placing it in the bag, fedora following after. Looking at his options, he finally settled for a pair of dark blue jeans and t-shirt of the band ‘Love Handel’, a group he had seen on several occasions with the boys. As for shoes, the only pair in there were sneakers, which were good enough for him. Packing the rest in the bag, Perry exited the bathroom and spread his arms, showing Doofenshmirtz. 

“Do I look young enough now?” The brunette nodded his head and chuckled.

“You look so different without the hat.” Perry smiled and placed the bag on the couch. “Oh, another thing! I got your school supplies and books, they’re in that shoulder bag on the couch.” 

“Thanks Heinz...you’re doing a lot for me, given we’re nemesis’ and what not.” The scientist shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

“It’s nothing, we may be nemesis’ but I recall times we’ve helped one another.” Perry nodded in response, knowing they weren’t the typical evil scientist and agent duo. 

“I’ll take the clothes with me to my lair. The boys won’t find them there and then they’re out of your way.” Grabbing up the bags, Perry moved to the door when a hand grabbed his wrist. Turning, he stared at Doofenshmirtz. “Did I forget something?” 

“No. Have a good first day, Perry.” Leaning in, Doofenshmirtz pressed a small kiss to Perry’s cheek. The younger male’s eyes widened at the gesture, his mind flailing for some explanation but found none. Perry settled for looking at the older male, visibly shocked.

“I-what was...” 

“Just shut up and get out of here.” Doofenshmirtz pushed him out the door, shutting the door but not before Perry caught the the man’s smile. The platypus stared at the door, that strange feeling back in his chest. Warm and comforting. Shaking his head he quickly left the building and made his way back home, the entire time thinking about the kiss. His cheek tingled still and it felt so...nice. Perry was unsure why but he still had no time to worry about it. Upon reaching the house, he stuffed the bag down into one of the many entrances to his lair, while his school bag was shoved into some bushes just outside the Flynn-Fletcher house.. He then turned back into a platypus and shuffled his way into the open patio door, left open courtesy of an awake Linda Fletcher. Perry’s clothes would remain on his body and his school supplies in the bag he had hidden in the bushes. Chattering as he entered the platypus ate from his bowl, chattering again when Linda bent down to pet him. Shortly after his own entrance, the boys made their way down. Phineas was in shorts with a large shirt hanging off of him, while Ferb had opted for longer pajama pants and more fitting shirt. 

“Morning mom.” Phineas yawned, Ferb rubbing his eyes with one hand while he waved to their mother. Perry shuffled to them, chattering and lying by the table. The brothers sat down, eating the toast and eggs Linda had made. The clock read 6:40, which gave him a good chunk of time before he would have to sneak out. Closing his eyes, he rested by the boys, who ate slowly but surely. Eventually they got up and left to get dressed, a signal for the platypus below. Checking the clock it now read 7:30, a good indication that it was his time to go. Linda would drive Phineas and Ferb, which meant they wouldn’t leave until 7:40, giving him ten minutes to get out of the house and start his way to school. Hurrying outside, he waited for Linda to disappear into the living room before changing form, grabbing his bag and rushing out the backyard. In all his years here, Perry knew his way and as he walked down the street he found himself imagining how...exciting today was going to be. 

For today was the first day of school, today was the start of his mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So classes started and I'm so busy with homework but I wanted to get this written because feels. Sorry for any mistakes. @__@

His peaceful walk lasted all of ten minutes before it was rudely interrupted by a bar pulling up next to him. Perry thought back to those movies Candace had started to watch when she was seventeen. Horror movies were apparently ‘in’ and she would invite Stacy over to watch a marathon of them. Perry never saw the appeal but he would keep them company during some of those marathons and at the moment he was reminded of one of the many he’d seen along with the girl. Ready to fight, Perry’s defense lowered considerably when the window rolled down and Doofenshmirtz waved him in. “You do realize you could easily get arrested for slowly pulling up to children.” He got in anyway. 

“First of all Perry the not so platypus, that’s rude.” Perry rolled his eyes, the fact that the man couldn’t just call him Perry was always put to question but the semi-aquatic mammal never pressed it. “Now then it’s time for a backstory while I drive you to school.” Oh god. Doofenshmirtz’s backstories were all so long and to be honest, just a little bit too depressing to share on the first day of school. 

“I can walk.” Perry replied, going for the door when the seat belt shot around him and clicked into place, trapping him in a tight embrace. “I wasn’t informed you were in need of foiling.” He growled, struggling against the seat belt.

“Oh I don’t! I just thought I’d give you a ride and share some of my backstory!” They had never spent any unnecessary time together and this was certainly one of those times. Perry could easily have walked but the more he sat in the scientist’s presence, the more he ignored the warmth pooling in his stomach and sat back to listen to whatever story of sadness Doofenshmirtz would go about telling. It took only ten minutes to get there but it felt like an eternity. “Aw, we’re here already! I was about to tell you the story of how I was a lawn gnome in my teens, too!” Perry shook his head and hopped out once released.

“Thanks for the ride, I guess.” Waving to the brunette, he watched the car pull away before turning to find Danville High. It was a bit larger than he remembered. 

“Bye boys and remember to stop at the store for me!” 

“Sure thing mom, thanks for the ride!” The sound of Linda and Phineas Flynn caught Perry’s attention, the platypus turning himself toward the two brothers that had just exited the car. Linda pulled away and Perry found himself walking toward them on instinct. 

“Excuse me, I’m new to the city and well...I’m a bit lost at where to go.” His quick thinking saved him from appearing like an idiot in front of the boys and ultimately damning his first impression. Phineas smiled at him while Ferb gave a small nod of acknowledgment. 

“You are? Well welcome to Danville! This place is great and we wouldn’t mind helping you. I’m Phineas and this is Ferb.” Phineas extended a hand and Perry reached out to take it, shaking the boy’s hand with a smile of his own. 

“I’m Perry and thank you, I can’t tell you how grateful I am. I’m a junior and I’d feel incredibly silly walking into the wrong class.” The redhead’s eyes lit up at the sound of his name, the platypus nearly panicking at the thought of being found out. There was nothing to prove he was their pet platypus but this was all so new to him that he was in a constant state of worry at the moment.

“We have a pet platypus named Perry! He’s always disappearing though.” Perry chuckled at this, calming down for the moment. “As for walking into the wrong room, we won’t let that happen.” 

“How cute, a platypus? I’ve never heard of one being a pet before.” He handed his schedule over when Phineas asked for it, the three heading inside.

“Hey, we have three classes together!” The redhead pointed out, Perry knew this already but it was nice to see the boy excited about it. Before he could respond, three familiar faces came into view.

“Whatcha doin?” Isabella’s perky and curious voice filled his ears and he smiled at her. Buford came up beside Baljeet, who waved at them.

“Helping our new friend! He’s a junior and Perry, this is Isabella.” The teal haired teen smiled at her and waved.

“You guys actually have the same first period, could you take him with you?” Phineas asked, Isabella giving a quick nod. Well that was surprising. Perry knew that classes could be skipped when the student was smart enough to easily pass a higher class but he hadn’t thought Isabella would be taking a higher level English. Not that she wasn’t smart but she was always busy it seemed. Perry was glad to have her with him though.

“Of course! It’s nice to meet you Perry.” Aside from Buford, everyone was truly a kind and gentle individual. Buford did have his moments though, he could be kind when he wanted. 

“Ferb and I need to get going so we’ll see you later Perry!” The platypus waved to the two boys as they walked inside, Isabella taking him by the arm immediately after.

“So this is Buford and Baljeet.” Isabella said, pointing to both boys.

“It is good to meet you Perry!” Baljeet smiled, while Buford shrugged his large shoulders.

“Yeah, just don’t make me angry.” Perry held up his free hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Baljeet and noted Buford.” The sound of the first bell rang in their ears, which meant they had five minutes to get to class. Isabella pulled him along, smiling as the hurried through the doors.

“I hope you hang out with us more, you’ll have the best year ever if you do!” She stated, Perry smiling at her.

“I’m sure I will.” He knew the things they did, knew of the inventions but this Perry didn’t. This Perry would be amazed and so happy to join in on the adventures. As they stepped into their English class, Isabella guided him to table where they sat. “So what made you want to take the junior level English?” He asked her, the raven haired girl smiling at him.

“I like a challenge! Plus, film and lit sounds exciting.” Class started shortly after, where they were handed the syllabus and told to pick up their first book from the bookroom before tomorrow. They would be reading ‘The Great Gatsby’ and investigating the film version after completing the book. It was a short read but there was much to dive into and to discover. The last thirty minutes of class was given for free time, as they couldn’t do much without their books. This amount of time gave him the perfect opportunity to talk with Isabella.

“Ferb doesn’t talk much, does he?” Perry asked her, leaning back in his chair.

“Nah, he talks with his eyes and movements mostly. Phineas is the one who can understand him perfectly...yes...ah.” Isabella sighed, pressing her hands to her cheeks. She looked like she was in a dream and it took a gentle poke to her shoulder to bring her back. “Oh! Sorry Perry...I was just...can I share a secret with you?” The platypus nodded and assured her that her secret was safe with him. “Well, I think...no, I know that Phineas and Ferb are so in love with each other but they are so dense!” She threw herself onto the table they shared and fake sobbed into it. “It’s so obvious! Ferb is always staring at Phineas with this warm, tender look and he speaks so much more to Phineas. He’s always by his side and he chooses Phineas over everyone else. Then you have Phineas, who’s even worse. He pretty much does the same things as Ferb but he says things that I know makes Ferb wish they were more. Phineas doesn’t realize it because he’s dense like that. They’re geniuses and they’re acting so lost and oh my god.” Isabella smacked her head on the desk again before bringing herself back up. “They can almost always be found under the tree in their backyard, resting against one another wit Perry, their platypus.” Taking some deep breaths, the girl sighed. “I’m sorry for that but I haven’t had anyone to share it with since Candace left. Candace is their sister and she said she could see it since they were ten and eleven. They aren’t blood brothers either, so I retain that this is okay.” Perry’s smile was so wide he felt like his face was going to crack. He hadn’t known that Isabella was so determined to see them together. He had thought she knew they must have feelings for one another but the extent of her caring was...so genuine and sweet. He must admit he was shocked to hear Candace had known but then again she was their sister. He felt less alone now, perhaps he wouldn’t be doing this alone.

“It’s okay Isabella, that sounds frustrating though.” He started, smiling at her. “To have to watch them acting so oblivious! We have to do something. I know we haven’t known one another long but I thought I sensed something with them.” Isabella grinned at him and he watched her reach into her bag, pulling out a sketchbook. 

“I have pictures and plans.” Perry’s eyes widened, she really was prepared. When she found out he had his next class with them, Isabella grabbed him by the shoulders. “We don’t have a plan yet!” 

“Well...I could always talk about romantic things? As embarrassing as it would be, given that’s not what I talk about on a normal basis but it’s for the cause.” Isabella’s frown turned into a smile as she released him.

“It’s good you’re taking one for the team! Can I see your schedule?” Perry handed it off and her smile widened. “Oh this is perfect! You see, their schedules changed a bit, Phineas told me last night.” Perry’s eyes widened, what? So then what did he have with them? “Apparently there wasn’t enough room in Astronomy, stupid school mess up. Ferb offered to drop the class against Phineas’s protests.” She paused to imagine the moment, returning to what she was saying moments later. “Anyway, he’s now taking an art class then, with me. So, I think that during that period, we work to get them closer to the truth. I’ll draw things and you...you just say things to Phineas because he gets embarrassed a whole lot easier.” Perry could say he was relieved to hear that he still had Phineas and Isabella would work on Ferb. 

“That sounds like a plan.” He smiled.

Perry spent his first class period planning ways to get the boys together with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the most amazing teenage girl in Danville.


	4. Chapter 4

The class period was nearly over when Perry remembered a slight problem. “So, I have the next two periods with them right?” Isabella had gone through his schedule to tell him the classes he shared with the brothers, despite Perry’s knowledge of this. She nodded at his question as she packed up her books. “Well...you gave me ideas on how to deal with Phineas but I’m certain Ferb won’t be happy to see me bothering his brother.” The girl paused, eyes widening as if she had completely forgotten Ferb wouldn’t just let Perry poke at Phineas. 

“You’re right...but we have to put those two period to use! Just try your best Perry, we can’t do much about it. Watch Ferb though, he’ll speak with his movements before his words. If you notice him shift uncomfortably, or if he’s staring at you, you can bet he wants you to stop. Or he’ll just pull Phineas behind him and pretend it was for another reason.” Perry smiled and gave a small nod as the bell rang. The two stood up and exited the room along with the other students, Isabella passing Perry off to the brothers who were headed to Physics. 

“Remember Perry!” She gave him a thumbs up, the platypus grinning at her. Phineas cocked his head as they walked, Ferb glancing at him questioningly. 

“What was that?” Phineas asked, Perry shrugging his shoulders.

“Nothing! Isabella and I just hit it off in English. We’re both looking forward to working on the Gatsby project together.” Perry had no idea if there would be a project but he couldn’t exactly say ‘oh, we were just freaking out about getting you two together’. The physics room was on the third floor, the door painted with all sorts of things. Einstein, physics equations and jokes. Ferb held the door open, using his other hand to press against the small of Phineas’ back, urging him inside. Perry watched Phineas relax a moment before remembering he was blocking the way. Smiling over at Ferb he stepped inside, Perry hurrying in before Ferb closed the door behind him.

“Thanks bro!” Phineas smiled, Ferb nodding his head in response. Perry thanked him as well, the same response given to him as they took their seats at the tables. Each table was equipped with whatever they would need for upcoming labs and experiments. It was a nice three person table and as class began Perry wondered just what the hell he was going to do. He did exactly have any ideas but Isabella was right when she said they couldn’t waste these periods doing nothing. Since the teacher was evidently running late and Ferb wouldn’t likely speak to him, he turned to Phineas and just let his mouth run. 

“So Phineas, you two seem really close.” Perry rested his cheek in his hand, staring at the redhead to watch his reaction. Whenever Phineas was nervous, he would pull on the strings of his hooded sweatshirt or fiddle with his thumbs and he was definitely doing his best at both. No doubt Ferb noticed this, his eyes locking onto the younger male, perhaps curious as to why Phineas was nervous. Ferb was far better at hiding his emotions but Phineas was a book when it came to his emotions. 

“Ah...yeah we are but so are other siblings!” He pointed out, his nervous look turning back into a smile, as if he’d covered it up well enough. Perry grinned and shook his head.

“I’ve never known brothers who have so many classes together and are happy about it. You two are so much closer, I admire that.” Phineas’ cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink and it was obvious he was thinking of being much closer than what he thought Perry meant. The platypus dared to glance at Ferb, who was staring back at him. Perry had lived with these boys for years and he knew that look. His lips curled into a smile despite the demand to stop. This was for the good of them both.

“I mean Isabella was telling me about how you guys build things every day! That’s so cool, mind if I come over to help?” He wouldn’t torture Phineas, certainly not in front of Ferb who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him if it meant protecting Phineas. For now he would back off. Ferb couldn’t protect Phineas in astronomy though and Perry would use every second to work thoughts into the redhead’s brain. Isabella would likewise be doing the same to Ferb with her art and words. Perry planned on working his words into Phineas’ mind, guiding him in the right direction. He and Ferb were both obsessed with how wrong it should be to love each other and that it must be impossible for the other to feel the same. When in fact it wasn’t as wrong as they thought, given no one actually seemed to mind the idea. Then there was the fact that they did feel the same and the sexual tension was beginning to get a little too thick. The teacher finally showed up after what seemed to be an eternity and when Perry looked up he nearly fell out of his chair. No...no, no, no, no, no. 

“Sorry everyone, your teacher had an emergency, so I’ll be filling in until further notice. My name is Mr. Doofenshmirtz.” Perry was glaring daggers at the brunette, who found him immediately and grinned. Was this school stupid? Why would they allow Heinz Doofenshmirtz to teach anyone, let alone a class of high schoolers! The man wasn’t even a teacher! Perry banged his head on the table and groaned. 

“What’s wrong Perry?” Phineas asked, having regained his composure.

“That’s my...father.” Perry sighed and sat up, wondering if they would learn anything this semester. Perry didn’t think Doofenshmirtz was stupid, okay well he was to a certain extent. The man was stupid with what he did with his inventions and how he always added self destruct buttons. Intellectually though, Doofenshmirtz was very smart. Perry was appalled at the thought of having to listen to this man every day, ignoring the happiness his heart seemed to find from it. It beat faster in his chest whenever he looked at the scientist. Was this some hidden inator thing that Doofenshmirtz had put on him? To make him feel uncomfortable? What was the point? 

“Your father? Wow, you guys don’t look much alike.” Phineas chuckled, Perry rolling his eyes.

“That’s a good thing.” Not to say the brunette wasn’t attractive. He still had the posture of Igor but his hair was longer now, falling past his ears to rest near the start of his neck. His nose was still as large as ever but it was endearing truthfully. Perry glared at the board, wondering why the hell he was thinking about Doofenshmirtz’s physical appearance. 

“I have the syllabus here, take a look at it and then I’m going to break you into groups of two to begin your first lab.” Doofenshmirtz seemed to be taking this seriously, which was weird in itself but Perry wouldn’t question it. That creepy kid, Irving handed them their syllabuses, Perry restraining himself from chattering at the kid. Irving had backed off the past few years, though he had a feeling it was less the threatening platypus and more the very tall British teen. Ferb never gave indication Irving’s creepy nature ever bothered him but as he grew older, Perry would take a guess that the green haired teen was more bothered by the attention to Phineas. 

“Hey guys! Here’s your syllabuses.” Irving held them out, Ferb grabbing them from the boy but otherwise ignoring him. 

“Thanks Irving.” Phineas smiled at the bespectacled teen before taking the syllabus handed to him. Perry took his and read it over, noticing for the first time the color of the paper was a teal. 

“You just think you’re hilarious.” Perry grumbled, placing the paper in his notebook. The class finished reading or pretending to read and Doofenshmirtz had begun to select partners. When he got to the F’s he would no doubt put the brothers together. “Ferb Fletcher, you work with...Irving.” Perry glanced at Ferb, who was gripping his pencil a little too hard. Phineas took notice and placed a hand on Ferb’s arm. 

“It’s okay! Irving is pretty smart.” He assured him, though Ferb merely shook his head.

“That’s not the problem.” The teen murmured, some students turning at the sound of a very well sculpted accent. Accents were ‘sexy’ apparently, this being something Doofenshmirtz had gone on about at one point. Phineas wouldn’t press his brother, certainly not when people were staring and so he resigned to sitting back and waiting to hear who his partner was. 

“Phineas Flynn, you’re partnered with Perry.” Doofenshmirtz gave a small nod to the platypus, who gave a smile in return. 

“Well this should be fun, though I admit...” Phineas had started to speak when Perry cut him off, leaning in close.

“You’d rather do it with Ferb?” Perry worded it in a way he knew would get him the best reaction nd boy was he right. Phineas’ face turned from a creamy peach color to a tomato in a second. The teen flailed as if something was on him and finally laid his head on the table to hide his face. Ferb, who had moved to go to Irving’s table, grudgingly Perry could see, turned to look at his brother. The green haired teen stared at Perry, narrowing his eyes, to which the platypus grinned. Ferb probably had an idea of what was going on but what was he going to say? It’s not like he knew what Perry was telling Phineas, only that it was severely embarrassing to the redhead.

When class ended, Perry stayed after, assuring Phineas he could find his way to their history class. Ferb seemed happy to take Phineas off and Perry was just glad the taller teen hadn’t called him out. He had stayed back to talk with Doofenshmirtz. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Well I was thinking that it would be boring to do evil when you’re here and unable to stop me! So, I thought I’d come help, I’m a pretty good teacher if I do say so myself.” Perry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“It’s a recipe for disaster I think but what do I know?” He smiled and stepped forward, bumping Doofenshmirtz on the shoulder. “Thanks though, for pairing me with Phineas.” 

“No problem Perry the...hmm...I’m just going to call you Perry for now, takes less time.” Doofenshmirtz nodded as if it were a promise he wouldn’t likely keep. Perry smiled and leaned in, kissing the man on the cheek. It seemed right, it seemed a perfect time to just...kiss the man. When Perry pulled away he felt completely shocked and disappointed that he had pulled away so quickly. Regaining himself, the platypus found himself backing away, covering his beet red face with two shaking hands. Doofenshmirtz was shocked himself, a tingling on his cheek where the soft lips had pressed. Neither male wanted to say anything, so Perry made a move to leave the room but stopped at the door. His hand gripped the knob but he found himself turning the same moment Doofenshmirtz made a move toward him.

Their lips pressed together for something Perry had never expected. It was perfect and it just felt right, the way they moved as though they’d done this dozens of times. Perry’s arms wrapped around Doofenshmirtz’s neck while the brunette’s found their place on the teen’s hips. Perry was pressed against the door, eyes close and guard down, for once around the man. There was no need to worry about a trick or trap, the platypus could feel it in the way Doofenshmirtz’s lips moved against his own. This had been the feeling in his stomach, the reason why his heart beat faster. Perry never knew what it was like to love another this way. He had loved his boys but as family...Doofenshmirtz was in an entirely different category. 

The sound of the bell brought them back to reality, lips disconnecting but still they yearned for more. Both were panting, staring at one before Perry spoke, breaking the ice that had begun to form. “You didn’t kill the physics teacher did you?” Doofenshmirtz laughed, lips red from their kiss and Perry couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off of them.  
“Come now, I’m not that terrible.” The brunette chuckled as he released Perry, stepping back. “He’s on a paid vacation to Paris, I figured you wouldn’t appreciate what I wanted to do to him.” The platypus smiled and turned his head to the side.

“Probably not.” Taking the handle again, he opened the door, looking at the other male. “That was...” 

“Dinner tomorrow?” Doofenshmirtz asked, grinning. Perry nodded with a smile.

“Sounds like a plan.” Turning, he left the room and hurried to his class where he was scolded for being late. After a very interesting history class, full of poking at Phineas and fleeing from the intense gazes from Ferb, Perry found himself truly enjoying this. This year would be a good one and it seemed that even he was privileged with a love life now. When class let out, he had talked with Phineas about where to meet for lunch and just when he thought he wouldn’t see his boys for awhile, Perry found himself face to face with Ferb. The green haired teen was staring at him and cornering him into a wall.

“What are you doing?” The teen asked and while he did not sound angry, Perry knew that look.

“Nothing?” He answered, staring back at Ferb who didn’t look the least bit amused.

“You’re embarrassing Phineas, making him feel uncomfortable. Stop.” With those words said, the taller male turned away and left, Perry watching after him. The platypus grinned as he was ecstatic with the response. Pulling out a cellphone he had acquired before this had all started, he texted Isabella, who had graciously given him her number. He told her about how tense Ferb was and how she should use that to her advantage. A text back followed along these lines-

“jdshfjkshdfdjksh oh my god. You’re the best Perry! (:” He didn’t quite understand the jumble of letters but it wasn’t as though it was anything bad. Slipping the phone into his pocket, Perry made his way to his next class. Soon he’d have Phineas without Ferb and what fun he would have. He dared to say that he and Isabella would succeed by Christmas. Perhaps by then he would be back to kicking Doofenshmirtz’s ass, while dining with him of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is following Isabella. Enjoy! c:

It was time to set her plan in motion. Isabella was ecstatic for the upcoming year and it was mostly due to their new friend, Perry. Isabella used to have the biggest crush on Phineas Flynn, she swore she was going to marry him. No matter what she did though, he had hardly noticed the truth behind her actions. It was only when she turned thirteen that she realized why it was Phineas didn’t notice how much she had liked him. It was a hot summer day and the boys were in the process of making a wind slide, to not only cool them all off but for the fun of it as well. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were sitting under the tree, waiting patiently for the newest invention when Isabella noticed something. She had been watching Phineas, as it used to be her favorite hobby and the redhead was getting dangerously close to the edge. He always noticed things like this, there had never been an accident, so when Phineas backed off the at least six story high and counting slide, Isabella screamed. Before either of the three could act, Ferb had, nearly falling off himself in the process of rushing to grab Phineas. Isabella stared up to see Ferb’s hand tightly gripping his brother’s, the green haired teen releasing the very important blueprints they had completed to grab hold of Phineas with both hands, pulling him up and over. 

The three ran to the base of the slide, waiting for Ferb to come down with Phineas...but he didn’t. After ten minutes Buford blew it off, grabbing Baljeet and dragging him away. Isabella had to know what was wrong though, she was worried about what had happened. A ladder was built along the side for access to the top and use it she did. It took all of five minutes to climb to the top but Isabella never did leave the ladder, for what she saw stopped her. Phineas had never been anything but happy, it was just how the redheaded boy always was. Seeing the boy scared and shaking would make anyone who knew him instantly concerned. It seemed Ferb was no exception to this. The green haired boy had his arms wrapped around Phineas, holding him as close as he could get him, one hand brushing through the soft red hair. Phineas was holding onto Ferb, eyes clenched shut in fear of opening them again. Isabella listened to the sound of Ferb’s voice whispering soothing things into his brother’s ear. Eventually, Phineas ceased his shaking and opened his eyes to stare up at Ferb. It was then that Isabella realized why Phineas didn’t like her back, or showed little interest. The look the brothers shared then was something that couldn’t be confused. It was love. Ferb smiled, something that was all too rare for the young boy. Isabella tore herself away from there and climbed back down, finally understanding.

She had never been mad, never thought it was disgusting, never that. Sure she was a disappointed that she wouldn’t marry Phineas but it was something she could let go and would. Isabella realized something not long after the slide incident, she realized Phineas and Ferb were unaware of each other’s feelings. It bothered her and she wanted to shout it out becauseit was so obvious it hurt. For the past two years she had worked to get them to see the light and yet it seemed as though they had shrunk further into darkness. She wouldn’t give up, a fireside girl never gave up...but it was getting harder to fight the battle. That was when she met Perry, who slightly reminded her of Phineas and Ferb’s pet platypus. She took him to English, not really expecting to talk much with him. He seemed nice but Isabella was truly caught up in this issue with the brothers and she was hardly able to concentrate on much else. Perry mentioning their closeness didn’t help and that’s when she broke down on him. Isabella expected Perry to back away and move somewhere else but he hadn’t, he had...accepted it. He thought it was cute, he thought it was how it should be. Isabella lost it after that, she was instantly in love with the older teen. Working together they would surely succeed.

The lunch bell rang, signalling everyone to hurry on to class and the groans were evident as students filed out. Phineas stood beside Perry, who grinned at the smirking Isabella. It was time. “Well, Perry and I are gonna head to astronomy, see you next period bro.” The redhead smiled, waving to the others as he led Perry in the direction of the classroom. Isabella grinned at Ferb, who was following Phineas until he was gone. Isabella had been graced with a text from Perry informing her that Ferb was tense and bothered from the teasing that had gone on in Physics and HOTA. This gave her the perfect opportunity to begin work on her green haired friend. Nudging him, she smiled as Ferb glanced over at her, cocking his head.

“We need to get to class Ferb, come on!” Grabbing him by the arm Isabella proceeded to drag the older boy to the art room. This wasn’t Ferb’s first choice so it wasn’t surprising he when he showed a great lack of interest but he didn’t need to be interested, he just needed to see Isabella’s art. She was proud to call herself a good artist but she had no intentions of showing off to anyone but Ferb. He would see every piece she made and all would revolve around the brothers. Incorporating them into each new subject wouldn’t be impossible and when it came to art it was always easy to use romance and beauty to show the concept. When they arrive, the only seats left were in the back and the two sat without complaint. The teacher gave out the syllabus before writing the very first subject on the board- ‘Passion.’ 

“Draw something you’re passionate about! Or perhaps a form of passion, be creative students!” The teacher instructed, retreating to her desk shortly after. Isabella clapped her hands together and giggled at the subject. It was as though the gods were telling her this was going to happen.  
“I’ll get us paper.” Ferb nodded as Isabella hurried to the front, grabbing two large pieces of paper. When she returned Ferb already had his pencils out, ready to draw. Ferb was nothing short of amazing himself and as he set to drawing his own work, Isabella sat back to think of just what she should do. Well that’s wrong, she knew what to do but not in what position. Passion was intense, it was romance in her sense, it was complete desire. Smiling to herself, Isabella began a rough sketch of her first piece and found herself ignoring everything until it was completed. 

When she pulled up, there was twenty minutes remaining in class, a perfect amount of time to show Ferb and play with his reactions. The drawing was of two males, lips pressed in a passionate kiss that told of a past they shared together, as well as a future to come. They were sitting under a tree, with the leaves being carried around them. The grass rustling against their skin but the males didn’t care for the only thing that mattered in their mind was the other. Isabella had pretty much drawn Phineas and Ferb but of course she would be coloring them differently so she could claim otherwise. Still, Ferb would definitely see it and she couldn’t wait for the expression. Isabella had decided to start off soft, she couldn’t go into passionate lovemaking until later, it was just something she thought needed to be built up to. Poking Ferb, she waited for the teen to turn his head before showing him. “What do you think?” She smiled that sweet, innocent smile he wouldn’t be able to held anything behind it. Ferb’s expression was going down in Isabella’s memories forever, let’s just say that. He didn’t speak but his mouth fell open, hands shaking as he stared down at the picture. It looked exactly like him and Phineas, so much like them...The one that looked like him was embracing his lover, holding him close...just as Ferb had always wanted to do to Phineas. It was wrong but he couldn’t help these feelings, they were eating him alive. 

Isabella’s grin widened when he pushed it back toward her, face read and hands quickly shielding the view of a very rare sight. Ferb didn’t blush often, on top of the many things he didn’t often do but being embarrassed was up high on the list. To see him this way made Isabella so excited to work on others, to bring more emotions to the surface and to show him the errors he was making. The entire point of this was to drive the both boys mad with their feelings, until they spilled their feelings. Fearing anger and hatred, they would discover that they feel the same and that’s when everything she worked for would finally pay off. “Well?” Isabella asked, smiling as Ferb removed his hands, staring over at her. His eyes narrowed, mind trying to figure her out and decide on if this was all on accident or if Isabella had done this on purpose. Ferb shook his head, ridding the thoughts from his mind. Isabella didn’t know about his feelings for Phineas, she couldn’t have.

“It’s good, a very gentler interpretation of passion.” He whispered, tearing his eyes away from the image he wished could be real. His own was of Phineas and he didn’t know why he drew it, he just had. Ferb wasn’t thinking when he started to draw, he just picked up his pencil and went at it. The result was his brother, smiling back at him. 

“Aw, you two are so cute.” Isabella grinned, not wanting to give away too much but still wanting to comment. It drove her nuts though and took all her power not to just scream at Ferb. He had drawn Phineas, his passion was Phineas. That was just...Isabella contained herself well enough, sliding her picture into the art box she was assigned. Ferb hurried his into the one underneath it and sat back down, looking over at her and shaking his head in response. Isabella shrugged in response and pulled out her phone, texting Perry.

‘Oh my god Ferb’s passion is Phineas! I just can’t! How is it with Phineas?’ Closing her phone, Isabella gave Ferb one last smile before she pulled out Gatsby and began to read about being old and new money. Seriously, what the hell did that even mean? 

___________________________________________________________________________

“You and Isabella really seem to be getting along.” Phineas spoke with a smile as he led Perry toward their astronomy class. It was a hidden area, on the second floor and all the way back in what used to be the woodshop room. He would have surely never found this on his own, not with how the rooms were organized around the school. 

“She and I have a lot in common so we really hit it off.” Perry replied with a smile, entering the room when they finally reached it. It was a room decorated like the galaxy, stunning really to see. The teacher really took astronomy to the heart and upon entering, they were handed the syllabus and instructed to sit wherever they desired. Phineas pointed toward the back, stating he always liked to see everything and the back provided him with that opportunity. Perry didn’t have any objections and so to the back they went. The teacher began to talk about how he wasn’t prepared quite yet for the first day, which went into a long explanation of how he was the new teacher and he used to live in another state, so on and so forth. After fifteen minutes of explanations, they were left to a free day while their teacher worked on getting all of his things together. Perry found this to be an excellent start and with Ferb in art, he wouldn’t be stopped from talking with Phineas. “So Phineas, you guys are half brothers?” The redheaded teen turned to him with a smile and nodded.

“Yep! His father married my mother back when we were pretty young and we’ve grown up together with our sister Candace. Candace is away at college but I’m sure you’ll meet her when she comes up for break. She always tried to show mom our inventions but they somehow kept disappearing before mom ever got to see them.” Perry smiled, knowing full well how most, if not all of those inventions vanished. 

“That sounds so nice but...don’t you like Ferb?” Phineas’ entire body froze when Perry spoke, cocking his head as if confused.

“W-What? Of course I do! Ferb’s my bro-” Perry cut him off, raising his hand in front of Phineas’ face.

“Not like a brother Phineas, I mean love.” He was not as subtle as he had hoped he would be but for now Perry would just let his mind come up with things as he went. When the word love left his lips, he smiled upon seeing the teen’s face turn a bright red. Phineas wore his emotions all over him and it was almost impossible not to tell what he felt. The younger male shook his head furiously, looking away from Perry, embarrassed and with a million thoughts running through his head.

Perry didn’t know, did he? No, there was no possible way he could know, he just met them! Phineas couldn’t let anyone know...they would surely hate him. He could never tell Ferb either, the last person in this world he would want to lose was his brother. Ferb, who spoke so well to him with no words at all, who held him when he was scared, who never strayed from his side. To lose that would kill him and Phineas knew that telling Ferb would cause just that. They were brothers, it was unacceptable to feel this way but he couldn’t help the way his heart beat faster whenever Ferb spoke, or even looked at him...which was all too often. Phineas tried, he had honestly tried to forget these feelings but being with Ferb every day, building things, doing every possible thing together made it impossible to even begin to forget. “Perry! I...of course I don’t! Ferb’s my brother and I love him in that regard but in no other way...” Phineas had played Perry’s teasing in HOTA and Physics as friendly fun but this was...what was this teen doing? The teal haired male was a mystery so far, Phineas didn’t know much about him but Perry knew a whole lot about him. Isabella had to have been the one to tell him and she had art with Ferb this period. Phineas resolved to talk with his brother later about what went on in his class. 

“Sure, sure but don’t think for as second that I can’t see the way you look at him.” Perry grinned when Phineas’ face reddened even more, if that were possible by this point. Pulling out his phone, he read the test from Isabella and smiled. That was absolutely precious and seeing his boys act this silly was killing him. They love one another and they needed to admit it so they could realize it wasn’t one sided. He and Isabella had their work cut out for him. 

‘That’s amazing! Phineas is being a bit stubborn here, I need help Isabella!’ He shot the text out before smiling back at Phineas, who was continuously shaking his head.

“No I...I look at him with admiration! He’s smarter, stronger than I am and is always helping me when I can’t lift something quite high enough, or when I’m puzzled about an equation.” Phineas answered with what he thought was confidence but Perry’s grin made him feel worse about that thought. Perry felt his phone vibrate and glanced down.

‘Oh yeah, Phineas can be that way sometimes. Um...omg I have an idea, let’s meet at the cafe across the street after school.’ Perry replied in agreement before replying to Phineas.

“Ah, well that’s certainly nice of him. You know, Ferb’s so strong, smart and handsome but don’t you think it’s strange he doesn’t have an interest in anyone?” 

“Well to be fair, you haven’t been here long enough to really state that.” Phineas murmured, though Perry could see the thought of Ferb having an interest in anyone was a bother to the young redhead.

“True! Sorry about pestering you with this, Phineas.” Perry also had an idea to bring to Isabella, this was going to be a success if it killed them. “Do you think I could have your number? For texting purposes.” Phineas’ smile finally returned, as wide as ever.

“It’s okay! Of course you can have it, may I have yours as well?” Perry nodded and just after exchanging numbers, the bell rang. Waving a goodbye to Phineas, Perry assured the boy he could find his way and hurried off. With a few circles of the building, he finally found his class and with zero excitement, entered. 

Perry exited the school with the realization that he had an early release and would have to wait for Isabella to get out at the normal time. Cutting across the street, Perry entered the cafe Isabella had mentioned in her text. It was small and cute, with couches and tables for those looking to stay. Perry ordered an Italian soda, finding he loved them after getting to lick some off the floor a few years back. Taking the drink to the couch, he set it on the small table in front of him and sat back. His phone buzzed and when he answered he was shocked to hear Major Monogram. “Agent P, it seems that Doofenshmirtz is taking a break from evil for a bit, which is a bit odd but we won’t complain. You’re on vacation until further notice.” Perry smiled at the words, happy to hear he could focus on the boys and not thwarting someone he may or may not have kissed a few hours earlier. 

“Got it sir, thank you for letting me know.” Hanging up, Perry checked the time before closing his eyes to doze the rest of the hour away. The sound of the bell could be heard from the cafe and when it sounded, Perry sat up with a yawn. Isabella would be here soon and he wanted to have his idea ready to explain when she arrived. The very first student who arrived was Isabella herself, smile wide as she went to the counter to order a mocha, grabbing the drink and hurrying to where Perry sat. Perry’s own drink sat half full, the older scooting over to give Isabella the room she needed.

“Ferb’s reactions were priceless, oh my god.” Isabella started, smiling as she pulled out her phone. “This is what I drew.” Perry stared at the picture and smiled for it was indeed a perfect representation.

“That is so perfect Isabella.” Taking a drink of his Italian soda, Perry nodded his head. “So, my idea was that we pretend as though...” He never finished, Isabella cutting him off, or rather finishing his sentence.

“Pretend that there are people seriously crushing on them to make them jealous?” 

“Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you read my mind.” Perry smiled at her, the girl grinning back.

“We are so going to be best friends, Perry. So for this idea we have, who do you think we should say likes Phineas and Ferb?” It was actually a bit puzzling to think up someone to crush on the boys. Perry rested back against the couch and though for a moment, snapping his fingers several moments later.

“That kid in our physics...Irving! Yeah, we should say he likes Phineas. I learned from Phineas that Irving had a...bit of an obsession with them and I’m guessing still does. So, I say we start the rumor that he likes Phineas.” They had agreed that the rumor would only spread as far as Phineas and Ferb, as neither boy would go around asking about it, they simply weren’t like that. Isabella shivered at the thought of Irving and Phineas but nodded her head.

“That’s a good plan for Phineas and for Ferb I thought we could use Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. I know that Ferb had a crush on her and Phineas both when they were kids. His interest in her died though back when we were 11. It started around then too, so I guess you could say that crush didn’t last too long.” Isabella chuckled. “Anyway, Vanessa’s in college but we can still use her name, Phineas knows who she is.” Perry nodded, glad that they wouldn’t be using Vanessa too much as she was...well Doofenshmirtz’s daughter and the scientist wouldn’t like his daughter being used for anything, especially rumors. 

“I like it, it’s perfect!” Perry smiled, standing when Isabella pulled herself up. “Where are we going?” He asked her, the two heading out of the cafe, drinks in hand. Isabella smiled at him as she led the way, although Perry had a feeling he knew the location.

“We’re going to Phineas and Ferb’s to cause some chaos.” 

“Bring it on.” Perry replied, a grin spreading across his face. What a year this would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think many people would read this, I hadn't expected more than 20 views! Thank you to everyone who gave this fic a chance. <3

He’d admit it was difficult not to take the lead when walk to the boys’ house. He wasn’t supposed to know where they lived and yet he knew every crack in the sidewalk and every tree they passed. Soon enough they reached the Flynn-Fletcher house and Isabella led him into the backyard, where the boys were beginning on something quite astounding looking. “Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin?” Isabella asked, walking up to the boys with a smile. Perry followed, noticing Baljeet and Buford under the tree, unsure of how to help. 

“Hey Isabella, hey Perry!” Phineas smiled, more forgiving of the teasing than Ferb, who stared at them both, although he wasn’t as aware of Isabella as he was of Perry. “We’re building an ice rink! We didn’t want to wait until winter!” It looked as if only the base of the rink was being made at the moment but any minute a large shipment of ice should be coming in. The second Phineas stated what it was they were building, Isabella and Perry had grins on their faces. Stepping away, Isabella grabbed Perry’s hand.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” She asked, Perry nodding his head with a smile of his own.

“Ice rink mayhem of romance?” 

“Hmm...I like the title, let’s call it that.” The two returned to the brothers, offering their help. 

“I think the ice should be here soon, would you guys mind getting it? I’m sorry Perry, I was hoping our pet platypus Perry would be hanging around but it looks like he’s gone. He goes places every day, it’s always fun to imagine the things he does.” Phineas smiled as he returned to work, the platypus smiling as he and Isabella retreated to the front yard. 

“So I was thinking at first we cause some chaos, things like tripping Phineas, something that would force Ferb to catch him. Or, we could convince them to dance or something for some musical number together.” Isabella laid out her ideas to Perry, who agreed with each one. Isabella was good at these things it seemed and he wished he had thought of teaming up with her long ago, although he’d never been aware of her attempts until today. 

“I was thinking maybe after that is when we mention their crushes. Like, you could ask Ferb to help you with something and mention you had been talking Irving and he mentioned having a crush on Phineas or something like that. I’ll do the same with Phineas but mention Vanessa.” Isabella nudged him and laughed, falling back on the grass. 

“That’s brilliant! You know...I’m really happy I met you Perry, I was beginning to lose hope. I mean, a fireside girl doesn’t give up but it was getting so hard to do this alone!” Perry knew the feeling well and he knew how frustrating it was. They had one another now to bounce ideas off and execute plans, they were working as a team and there was nothing that could stop them now. 

“Excuse me? Delivery for Phineas Flynn.” The two sat up and smiled at the delivery man, standing to take care of the delivery. Perry signed, while Isabella began to wheel in the large blocks of ice. Perry jumped in and began to help her, the two wheeling in twelve blocks in total. Phineas turned toward them and waved.

“Thanks you guys! We should be down in half an hour so feel free to go inside and get something to drink if you like.” Isabella nodded and took Perry by the hand, leading him into the house.

“Let’s get some juice for everyone and you can meet Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!” The thought of talking to Linda stirred excitement in the platypus, who loved her as he loved the rest of the family. He hoped he could sit and talk to Lawrence as well. He doubted Candace would be interested in talking to him when she came back for vacation but he would welcome any words from her. These people were his family, who had loved him for years, without fail and he did what he could to protect and love them in return. The kitchen was immaculate as always, Linda Flynn pouring glasses of lemonade as if she read their minds.

“Well hello Isabella and...I’m sorry I don’t believe I’ve met you before. I’m Linda, Phineas and Ferb’s mother.” Perry shook her extended hand with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Perry.” 

“Perry? Why that’s interesting, we’ve got a pet platypus by the same name. Although he hasn’t been around all day.” Shaking her head, she placed the last of the glasses on the tray before handing it to Isabella. “Would you mind taking this out? You’re welcome to more, the pitcher’s in the fridge! I’ve got to run to the store so make yourselves at home. It was nice meeting you Perry.” Linda left the house, oblivious as ever to the invention in the backyard. Perry followed Isabella back out, helping to distribute the drinks to everyone and within the hour a very large indoor ice rink was built. It was in the shape of a sphere, with the ice covering the walls and ceiling. Like many of the boys’ inventions, nothing was ever exciting by itself, there had to be more. In this case that was making a skating rink one could skate anywhere on. Perry wasn’t often around for the inventions because of Doofenshmirtz, so to see it now was everything he had thought it would be. Not to mention he was getting the chance to play in it. 

“Isabella, don’t forget that Ferb will probably try to stop me from being near Phineas. He’s concerned I’m making him feel uncomfortable, which I am but it’s for the better.” Perry reminded her, to which she gave a nod.

“You can count on me to keep him occupied. Okay, this is it Perry, let’s get the ball rolling.” Isabella had slipped into bright pink skates and smiled at Perry, who had on a pair of fitting teal colored skates. He had never been ice skating before but he was trained to adapt and so he would. 

“Yes, we will not fail.” With a small laugh shared between them, the two hopped inside of the ice rink, Phineas closing the door behind them. Buford and Baljeet were already skating about, the smaller of the two desperately attempting to flee from his tormentor. Ferb was in a pair of dark purple skates, while Phineas had chosen the obvious red ones. Ferb stared at Perry, but there wasn’t really anything he could do without alerting Phineas and so the the older of the two settled for shooting the platypus warning glares. Perry grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn’t possibly understand why Ferb was glaring his way.

“Phineas, would you mind teaching me how to skate? I’ve never been.” Perry asked with a smile, and Phineas being the boy he was agreed without protest.

“Of course I can! Were you never interested before?” The teen asked, taking Perry by the arm and pulling him out onto the ice. Perry glanced behind him to see Ferb unable to intervene thanks to Isabella. The platypus smiled over at her as she quickly pulled Ferb as far away from where Phineas and Perry were as possible. Given the chance Ferb would stop Perry from doing anything further. He was certainly suspicious of something going on but what he was more concerned about was Phineas feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable. He’d protect his brother from basic emotions and it was enough to make Isabella get out her camera. Which she had indeed done, skating around the rink, pulling Ferb along and taking pictures.

“Isabella...” Ferb murmured, “I need to-” He was cut off by the girl pulling him up the wall. 

“You need to hang out with me Ferb! We don’t get much time to just do something together, so let’s skate.” Ferb sighed but it wasn’t as though he could just refuse, so he nodded and continued to let Isabella pull him along. Although every now and then he would glance over to see if Perry was bothering Phineas too much, he didn’t appreciate the way Perry was embarrassing Phineas and he wasn’t above getting in the way. “So Ferb, have you heard?” The boy turned his head and glanced at Isabella, whose innocent smile felt a bit more devious than normal. “Irving is going to ask Phineas out!” The very words struck something inside of him and he quickly grabbed Isabella and pulled her as far away from Phineas and Perry as possible.

“What?” He hissed, never realizing Irving’s obsession for them had moved exclusively to Phineas. Ferb had chased the boy away from stalking their every move the past few years and really it was just because he didn’t want Irving watching Phineas, or capturing the moments Ferb would just stare at his brother. Isabella grinned at him and nodded her head.

“Yep! He’s asking him tomorrow after school. He already asked Phineas to meet him behind the school, he did it during passing time, before you joined up. Perry overheard it when they were walking back from Astronomy.” Ferb’s fists clenched at the thought of Irving asking Phineas out and he didn’t actually know if Phineas would reject him. They hadn’t really talked about their interests in people, it had never come up and he just wished he could have Phineas and no one else. That just couldn’t happen though, the redhead would never be crazy enough to actually love him back.

“Behind the school? I’m going to stop it.” He muttered, Isabella leaning closer.

“Oh? Is it because...”

“I don’t like Irving.”

“Ew, no, I was talking about Phineas. You like him, yeah?” Isabella knew she was being bold but Ferb wouldn’t possibly admit it now and it gave her the opportunity to watch the very stoic and quiet boy lose himself for just a moment. As if on cue, Ferb’s face turned a soft pink and attempted to hide himself by turning away.

“No...I don’t.” He whispered and Isabella wished for once he’d speak just a little more. 

“Sure ya don’t Ferb.” Poking his cheek, Isabella laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him along for some actual skating. “Well then why are you going to stop it?” She asked, feeling the hand tighten in hers. Ferb looked troubled, as if trying to find any real explanation.

“I just...it’s not right. Irving isn’t right for Phineas, not to mention he’s creepy. He stalked us for years and I just don’t find that healthy.” Wow, her wish came true. She hadn’t heard Ferb speak that much since his speech about finding that pet lizard. It was cute, his devotion to Phineas as well as his love for him. No doubt Phineas felt the same and just about now Perry was relaying similar information.

“Well then let’s do it. I’ll go with you.” Isabella smiled and lifted their hands up as they spun around. Ferb gave a small laugh and nodded. 

“Thank you.”

It had taken exactly twenty minutes for everything with Ferb and Isabella to take place and on the opposite side of the rink, the same thing was being discussed between Phineas and Perry. It had started innocently enough with Phineas teaching Perry the ways of skating. The platypus grasped the concept soon enough and was easily skating around the redhead, who was smiling at him. “That’s really cool how you learned it so quickly!” Perry smiled in return and bowed his body.

“Ah, I owe it all to you my friend.” Perry then mirrored Isabella by grabbing Phineas by the arm and pulling him along. “So...did you hear about Vanessa asking Ferb out?” Perry was a bit taken back when Phineas’s smile turned into a deep frown, the teen turning his head and stopping them both. His hands had come up to grab Perry by the shoulders and the platypus was honest when he said he had never seen Phineas look like this. He looked panicked, he looked sad and it hurt Perry that he had brought about these feelings.  
“What? How...but she’s...” Upon realizing that he was holding onto Perry so tightly, the teen released him and sighed. “I’m sorry Perry, I didn’t mean to grab you. How did you know that though? Or who Vanessa even is?” Perry laid a hand on Phineas’ shoulder as he encouraged the other to start skating a little more. He didn’t need Ferb to look over and see Phineas distressed, that wouldn’t go so well for Perry. 

“Isabella told me after school. We met up at the cafe and she said she got a call from Vanessa asking if Ferb was single. She then told Isabella to ask Ferb if he could meet her after school gets out behind the building.” Phineas stopped the skating and rested against the wall, the cold very comforting in the moment he barely recognized when he was pulled off of it. “You aren’t distressed because of Vanessa but because you don’t want Ferb to date her.” Perry whispered, smiling at the look on the teen’s face.

“What do you mean?”

“How long have you liked Ferb?” The question sent Phineas shooting back, although backwards on skates only got him so far before he fell back. 

“W-What? No, I don’t!” Phineas stuttered, covering his now very red face with his hands. Perry chuckled and bent down, holding out a hand for Phineas to take.

“Okay then. The fact still remains you want to stop this, right?” Phineas gave a small nod.

“She just...I don’t like the thought of it, she isn’t right for him.” What Phineas’ heart wanted to say was that he wanted to be the person right for Ferb. It had taken all his might not to actually agree when Perry asked how long he had liked, no loved Ferb. Years, it had been years and he was no closer to admitting it. 

“Then we’ll stop it, I’ll come with you. Now let’s get off the ice, you’ll freeze that way.” Perry smiled, hand still extended for Phineas. The teen returned the smile and grabbed Perry’s hand, standing and nodding his head.

“Thank you Perry, you mean so much to all of us already. Even Ferb, though he’s not so keen to admit it.” Perry snickered because he knew he wouldn’t be in Ferb’s good graces until he was happily together with Phineas and until he realized all this teasing was for a wholly good reason. 

“No problem! Hey, Isabella and Ferb are coming over.” Their hands were still connected, which Ferb noticed within a second. His eyes narrowed and Perry released Phineas’, holding his up and smiling. Isabella had released Ferb’s hand before they skated over to Perry and Phineas and realized just how much she felt like family here. They were like her brothers and in Candace’s place, it was up to her to help them. buford and Baljeet had long since left and the four remaining teens had begun to get a little too cold. Hurrying out, they untied their skates and set them off to the side. The brothers and Isabella hurried inside to get warm but Perry stayed back to look at the rink and wondered just what would cause it to vanish. As if on cue, a beam shot out of the sky and hit the rink, zapping it into nothingness. Looking up, Perry spotted a familiar scientist on his weird, flying hovercraft like machine. 

“Well hello Perry! Looked like you could use help getting that out of the way. Still on for tomorrow night?” The platypus smirked and waved a hand, not answering the man as he walked back inside. In truth he was quite excited about the date but he didn’t just readily admit that, certainly not to Doofenshmirtz. 

“Perry! Here’s a blanket to keep you warm.” Phineas handed him one of the many blankets he knew well for it was one of the blankets he slept on when he lazed around the house. “We’re gonna watch some super old sci-fi movies, wanna join us?” The platypus nodded and smiled, sitting down next to Isabella on the couch. Phineas had taken to lying on the carpet, Ferb following and resting right next to him. Shutting off the lights and closing the blinds gave the room a very nice atmosphere for the alien movie they had put in. Not thirty minutes in and the brothers had fallen asleep, faces so close it was just too cute for the fireside girl. Isabella screamed into a pillow before pulling back and smiling. 

“That’s just...oh my god Perry it’s precious.” She whispered, the older teen giving a small nod. Watching them sleep so soundly together was truly what he wanted for them all the time. Perry found the process of getting them together fun but he just wanted them to be there already. He wanted this happiness for them. 

“I agree. Tomorrow though, what do we do when we show up with them and no one’s there?” Isabella grinned at him and shook her head.

“Oh Perry, there will be people there. I asked Vanessa if she could help since she isn’t so far away. She agreed because she doesn’t have class tomorrow and even she saw that those two were supposed to be together. I also called Irving and he readily agreed. I didn’t mention that Ferb might attack him, soooooo let’s not mention that.” She whispered back, Perry holding a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. Depending on how things went, it was all too possible that Ferb might go for Irving in an attempt to keep him from Phineas. Perry couldn’t say what Phineas would do when it came to Vanessa but he was almost certain they would see an entirely new Phineas. 

“You’re a genius Isabella.” He smiled before pointing to the brothers curled on on the floor. Two large and no doubt warm blankets were draped over them both, which possibly made the scene even cuter. “You think we should leave?” He asked, Isabella nodding and standing up. She bent down and laid her blanket over the brothers and smiled.

“Yeah, let’s leave them.” Perry nodded and laid his own blanket over the boys before leaving via the backyard. 

“See you tomorrow Perry!” Isabella waved before hurrying down the street toward her own house. Perry waved after her before turning and walking back into the backyard. He had done his homework during the classes he didn’t have with the boys or Isabella, so he was set for the next day. The bag was hidden in the bushes and he was glad to unwind and shift back into his small, platypus self. Shuffling over to the boys he laid down between them, chattering quietly before falling asleep himself. Tomorrow would bring them one step closer to the goal everyone wanted to see and what the brothers didn’t realize they really wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had a family emergency and I've been dragging myself to finish this. It will probably be the worst of all my chapters but I promise I'll not take quite so long with the next update. As always I apologize for any mistakes, I just have no drive at the moment to re-read this but I wanted to get it posted and just ksdhjfksdjhfsd.

Perry woke a few hours later and found he was alone, wrapped up in the blankets. Pulling himself out he made his way to the boys, who had started on their homework. Chattering, Perry rubbed himself along Ferb’s leg until the teen picked him up and set him in his lap where he settled back down. “Finally woke up Perry?” Phineas smiled and the platypus chattered again before closing his eyes. It had been an hour since he’d taken up Ferb’s lap and the entire time he could feel how tense the teen was. Ferb would occasionally pet him, hands shaking ever so slightly and Perry knew exactly why. He was probably worried about tomorrow and how it was going to go. He was worried most about his heart though, Perry could almost guarantee that. If Phineas said yes, which would not happen but Ferb didn’t know this, the older of the brother’s would lose all sense of joy. It made the platypus shake to think about Ferb being unhappy, or Phineas for that matter. That was why he wanted to get them together and get all this tension done with. 

“I’m going to take Perry out.” Ferb murmured before setting the platypus on the floor and walking to the patio door. Sliding it open he guided Perry out with his foot before stepping out, turning his head when he heard shuffling. 

“I’ll join you! I’d like a break from that work.” Ferb gave a small smile before closing the door. Phineas walked to their tree, sitting down and stretching his tired body. “It’s hard to think it’s only been one day.” He laughed, although Phineas was far from being as carefree as he looked. He was worried about tomorrow, worried about Vanessa coming up and even more worried about Ferb saying yes. Equal worries shot through Ferb’s mind but unlike Phineas, Ferb could easily hide what he was feeling. The redhead tried to hide his fear but in all these years Ferb could sense any worry in the boy and the second he did he was sitting beside Phineas. 

“What’s the matter?” Ferb cocked his head toward Phineas, who shook his head and smiled.

“What? Nothing’s wrong!” An eyebrow rose and Ferb stared at his brother, whose smile fell with a sigh.

“I’m just...I don’t know tomorrow seems like it will be...hard.” He wasn’t technically lying which made him feel a bit better. Ferb stared, wondering what Phineas was worried about, he didn’t know about Irving did he? The teen glared at the grass because he would stop this. Irving wasn’t right for Phineas, he had stalked them for years! If that didn’t scream toxic he didn’t know what would. 

“Everything will be fine, I’ll make sure of it.” Ferb had always been the best at comfort because he never had to say much and sometimes nothing at all. Phineas smiled and gave a small nod, watching Perry shuffle over and sit between them.

“Thanks Ferb, I know you will.”   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Like always Perry shifted from one bed to the other and at precisely five in the morning got up and walked himself out of the room, which was always left ajar for him. Perry made his way to the patio doors, changing and slipping outside before anyone could notice. Grabbing his bag from the bushes, he hurried down the street and found himself once again outside Doofenshmirtz’s door. This was becoming a habit but what could he do? He couldn’t just sit outside school for three hours until class and at least they weren’t nemesis at the moment. Knocking, he waited patiently until a robbed scientist came to the door. Walking past him, Perry took a seat on the couch and turned the television on, noticing Doofenshmirtz was still watching those silly dramas. “Well good morning to you too.” Doofenshmirtz murmured, closing the door and yawning. “This going to become a thing?” 

“Yep.” Perry replied and while it may seem as though he were acting a tad cold but he was more nervous than anything else. They hadn’t exactly spoken since the...moment in the physics lab. Where they even still going to dinner tonight? Was Dofoenshmirtz just joking about that? Perry glared at the television, suddenly annoyed with himself and when the scientist said beside him, the platypus turned his glare on him. “You weren’t joking were you?” Doofenshmirtz cocked his head, unsure of what Perry meant. A few moments of thinking and the older male shook his head with a laugh. 

“Of course not Perry the p-sorry, that’s quite a habit to kick you know.” The man stretched against the couch before continuing. “I was serious when I asked you! I’m assuming you’re going to your boys’ house after school? I’ll pick you up at six so they think you’re just headed home.” Perry blinked before he remembered Doofenshmirtz was his false dad. Oh how wrong that seemed when he thought about it.

“That doesn’t sound right.” Perry chuckled and sat himself up, watching Doofenshmirtz roll his eyes for once. “Anyway, got any food? I’m hungry.” 

“Oh yeah sure, come in whenever you want and eat my food.” Despite complaining the brunette was up and walking toward the kitchen.

“At least I didn’t knock down your door this time!” Perry called after him.

After a filling breakfast at Doofenshmirtz’s as well as some ‘exciting’ developments in the dramas the older was watching, Perry was out the door and headed toward the school. It took all of ten minutes and just outside stood the brothers and Isabella. “Perry!” Isabella waved him over, cocking her head toward the boys who were both looking sullen and why shouldn’t they? They both thinking about losing the other. 

“Hey Isabella, hey Phineas, Ferb.” The two nodded at him but there wasn’t much enthusiasm in the nods, even Phineas seemed under the weather. The brothers began to walk toward the doors, Isabella staying behind with Perry. 

“I can’t believe their reactions, they’re entirely different.” She murmured, crossing her arms. “I feel a little bad, Ferb was really scared yesterday.” 

“Yeah...making Phineas panic just didn’t feel right. I told him I’d go with him today.” Isabella smiled at him as they began their own walk into the building.

“I told Ferb the same thing...so how exactly are we going to do this?” Perry thought on it as they walked into the classroom, speaking only when they were both seated.

“Well, since we already told them to meet after school, I say we do it like this. First, Irving shows up and we get him dealt with since it’d be easier to deal with Ferb first. Then when that’s over, hopefully Phineas will mention Vanessa, who will then show up. She’ll then start to ask Ferb out or something along those lines when Phineas will hopefully react. If he doesn’t I’ll nudge him or something. If all goes as planned we should have some confessions and some good natured freak outs.” It was a hastily gathered plan but Isabella was already texting the details to the two who agreed to help.

“I love it, it’s better than what I thought of. You think we can get them together today?” Perry opened his book when their teacher started them off with twenty minutes of reading.

“I sure hope so Isabella, I’m new to this group but even I can tell this has gone on far too long.”

“Years! It’s been years!” Isabella groaned.

“Silent reading does mean silence, you two.” The teacher glared their way before taking a seat, the teens rolling their eyes as they picked up their books.

Cue most of the day being oddly boring. Both boys were busy worrying about what would happen after school, which did bring up something interesting during lunch. They were outside, enjoying what was left of summer when each brother grabbed their respective partner and pulled them to the side. Ferb had been the first, taking Isabella’s shoulder and pulling her out of earshot. “You’re sure it’s today? And you’ll come with me, right?” Ferb didn’t ask for help often, let alone rely on someone besides Phineas. Hearing it made Isabella happy he thought of her as such a good friend.

“Of course I’ll still be with you for it and yes I’m certain it’s today. Irving texted me just a few hours ago.” She noticed the stiffening and smiled, giving the older a gentle pat. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Heading back to the tree Ferb was the first to notice his brother was gone, along with Perry. “Ferb, calm down! They’re over there.” Isabella assured the very nervous looking teen, pointing to where Phineas and Perry were standing. They were just out of earshot as well and for the same reasons Isabella and Ferb had just been. Shortly after Ferb had grabbed Isabella, Phineas had done the same to Perry.

“It’s today? You’re sure right? Also, you’ll still come with me right? I’m just so worried about it going wrong and...” Phineas was talking so fast Perry barely managed to stop him.

“Phineas! It’s okay, everything will be fine. I’ll be there with you like I promised and we’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt him.” Although she had no intention to and he’d have to thank her big time the next time they met. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too miffed about him and her father when she found out about that. Phineas gave him a small, nervous smile and nodded his head.

“Thanks Perry...You know you’ve really become close to us and it’s only been a day. I feel like I’ve known you forever though.” Perry smiled but it made his heart ache just slightly because he had, he had known him forever. 

“No problem, now let’s get back.” When they returned they were all smiles, which relaxed a very tense Ferb. They ate with smiles on their faces and for the first time that day the brothers were happy, certain in their own plans. Lunch ended far too soon and with waves to one another they headed to class. In art, Ferb had taken to drawing out plans of how it was going to go, while Isabella talked him through the nervousness that would occasionally well up. Astronomy went by in much the same ways, although Perry and Phineas were half heartedly studying rather than drawing. The rest of the day after that was mostly a blur, that is until the final bell rang. Perry had taken to the cafe after his Psychology class and just a few minutes before class was set to end he hurried inside and to Phineas’ class. Isabella had done the same, although she excused herself with an emergency and made her way to Ferb. The second the bell rang the brothers were on them both. It was Perry who had to hurry Phineas up though, as it had to look as though Irving were asking when Isabella brought Ferb. Without pause Perry grabbed Phineas and pulled him through the crowds of students. “No time to waste!” He shouted, Phineas following behind and nodding his head.

“We have to hurry before she asks him.” The two weaved through the crowds and not far behind Ferb was trying to catch up but Isabella was preventing him with constant stops.

“Isabella we have to go.” He hissed. 

“You’re right! Let’s go.” Seeing that Phineas and Perry had vanished from the halls gave her confidence Ferb could rush them there and everything would still be in place. Ferb had grasped Isabella’s hand and pulled her along, not wanting to lose her in the crowds of kids. She was a support he appreciated and she understood his reasons, although he did feel bad lying to her. She only knew so much, or so he thought. Ferb had never been so nervous and scared in his life, just the thought of losing Phineas’ company to Irving was maddening. If Ferb had a calm mind he would realize Phineas wouldn’t say yes to Irving, he’d remember that Phineas always came to him and that he would have known the redhead’s interest Irving or lack thereof. Isabella had been following alongside Ferb and watching a wave of emotions pass over the usually stoic teen’s face. Even if this didn’t get them exactly what they wanted it would push their goal in the right direction. Ferb would have to realize this wasn’t going to go away and that his only hope would be to tell Phineas. Once they reached the back of the school the two pushed past the doors to find a perfect setup. 

Perry was sitting on a bench with Phineas and they looked as though they were just having a normal, everyday conversation. Perry wasn’t Ferb’s favorite person but he relaxed at only seeing the two of them. Out of nowhere Irving appeared and ruined what little hope Ferb had held onto. The bespectacled teen approached them both but Ferb saw his eyes locked on to Phineas. “Hey Phineas...could I talk to you in private?” Perry glanced at Phineas before shrugging and standing to walk toward Isabella with a grin. 

“Go on Ferb, I’m right here!” Isabella whispered, pushing Ferb gently. The older boy was just staring though, horrified about what Irving might say. 

“I...what do I do?” 

“If you don’t go he’ll be gone.” Isabella hissed and that was enough encouragement for Ferb. The green haired teen hurried toward them and grabbed Irving by the arm. 

“What are you doing?” He had no idea what to say so let his heart speak before his mind. “You followed us for years and I won’t let you do anything to Phineas now or ever.” Ferb’s eyes were narrowed while his grip was tighter than he intended. Irving had been shocked by Ferb’s sudden appearance despite knowing the plan and grimaced at the tightening grip.

“F-Ferb? What are you doing? I can do whatever I want.” Irving mumbled while attempting to pull his arm out of the older boy’s grip. Phineas was staring at them both, eyes widened just slightly. He wasn’t processing Irving being there as much as Ferb. Ferb was here, which meant Vanessa couldn’t be far behind. Behind them all the two deviants who had come up with the plan smiled on, satisfied with how it was all going. 

“I won’t repeat myself Irving. Get out of here.” The younger teen pulled his arm away and with a harsh but fake glare turned and hurried away. 

“Thanks Irving.” Isabella whispered as he passed them, turning her attention immediately back to the brothers. Ferb had turned to watch Irving retreat and once he was sure the boy was gone he returned his attention to Phineas.

“Phineas...” Ferb was interrupted by a very familiar voice, one he hadn’t expected but Phineas feared hearing.

“Ferb!” Both boys turned and standing just a few feet away was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She wasn’t anything like her father, not in Perry’s mind anyway. Phineas’ eyes had grown wider if it were possible and he was panicked, unsure of how to approach this. He looked to Perry who smiled at him encouragingly. It didn’t help as much as the redhead was hoping though. Ferb on the other hand was incredibly confused as to why Vanessa was here. He hadn’t spoken to her in months, so why was it she was here and calling out as if they’d made plans to meet? Before Ferb could ask a single question Phineas shot up and stood in front of him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The younger boy shouted at Vanessa, fists balled up and the fear overflowing from his eyes. He was so scared to lose Ferb, lose the company of his brother and the quiet smiles that told a whole day’s worth of conversation. Phineas couldn’t have the other romantically but he couldn’t bear to lose him to another. “You never showed interest and then suddenly you show up? You’re going to ruin a perfectly good thing we all have here! I’m not going to lose my brother you you Vanessa!” Phineas rarely got angry and it was even rarer to hear him shout. Perry, Isabella and Ferb stood shocked, the former two not quite suspecting such a reaction. They thought they’d get something but not so much shouting, so much pure emotion. 

“Phineas.” Ferb grasped the redhead by the shoulders and turned the shaking boy around. Phineas looked up at him with teary eyes, the desperation so very evident within them. “What are you talking about?”

“Y-You...and Vanessa. I don’t want to lose you Ferb.” Phineas bowed his head, staring down at the ground as the tears began to fall. 

“What about Vanessa? I’m not interested in her Phineas, so if that’s why she’s here she can forget it and go home.” This was directed at both Vanessa and Phineas, although Ferb’s eyes were solely on the redhead. “Phineas, we’ll continue to build our inventions and have as much fun as we can...as long as Irving doesn’t get in the way.” Ferb’s own worries had seeped into his words and having been unable to ask Phineas about it he was still pent up with worry.

“Irving? I don’t even know why he was here...I don’t like him though if that’s what you’re thinking. Ferb I wouldn’t hide anything like that from you!” Liar. This is what Isabella and Perry thought, although liking someone who wasn’t your step-brother was a tiny bit different. Ferb visibly relaxed and pulled Phineas against him, hugging the smaller male. He was so relieved to hear those words from Phineas and the feelings were equally shared. Phineas’ own arms wrapped around Ferb and hugged him close. The two of them could stay like this forever but eventually they had to pull away. This did not stop Ferb from guiding Phineas to the bench and sitting down to just smile at one another and talk wordlessly amongst one another. Vanessa waved at Isabella before turning and walking back to her car, finding her job was done. Isabella and Perry continued to watch the scene with smiles. This might not have gotten them the perfect results but it had been perfectly adorable and just the start they needed.


	8. An update

I'm sorry I haven't updated in months, but I'll explain it all. When I stopped in October it was because my mother passed away. It's been really hard to regain inspiration to write, as I've been picking up the pieces to a very hectic life. But I'm finding inspiration again and hope to write a new chapter soon. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this story. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally updated a real chapter! I'm sorry about any mistakes, it hasn't been edited...but it's a chapter, right? It shouldn't be too horribly butchered, I hope.

If the brothers looked close enough they would easily figure out the whole event had been a plan; however, they were too wrapped up in one another to give much thought to anything else. They still had not admitted anything but they were acting far more affectionate than just a few hours ago. Isabella and Perry had moved off to the café to give the brothers time to themselves but also to discuss further plans. “We’re so close I can taste it.” Isabella murmured, frown forming. “I just can’t believe they aren’t already admitting it. I mean that was so incredibly obvious that it hurt me!” Indeed it couldn’t be more obvious but the brothers were blinded by fear and Perry wanted this to go off without anyone ending up hurt or angered.

“I know it’s hard but we can’t force it. They have to admit it when they feel it’s right and we can only encourage it.” Although he did hope to get this resolved as quickly as possible so that his boys would remain happy and without problems. “Homecoming’s coming up right?” Isabella turned her head to him and grinned.

“Yes, yes it is. September 30th in fact. What are you thinking?” Perry smiled at her and sat back, folding his arms behind his head.

“What about suggesting we all go as a group and once there we get in pairs when it’s time to do one of the slow dances. You and I can dance, Baljeet and Buford (although he wasn’t so sure either would want to come) and that would leave Phineas and Ferb. Something would have to happen, it’s impossible for it not to. Of course we can do a bunch of other things if our intervention is needed but I’m hoping this will be enough to get it through their thick heads..” If they kept on pokng the two they would be found out, so they had to spread it out and make it less suspicious.

“You’re a genius Perry, I love it!” On top of getting the brothers closer, Isabella could earn her ‘Making Homecoming outfits’ badge. “I’ll take care of all the outfits don’t you worry.” It was still early and further plans were put on the back burner for the time being. It was around four that they finally split off, Isabella heading home for homework, while Perry headed to his own home to fret over dinner that night. After all he’d never been on a date because well, he was a platypus. 

It was strange to be going on a date with his enemy, with Doofenshmirtz, but Perry had found their classroom interaction more than enough reason to agree. He wasn’t sure how this would end up going, nor what the outcome of future interactions would be, but he was certain it would change. After all they weren’t just enemies anymore, they had feelings towards one another and Perry wasn’t entirely certain how this would affect them. One thing he knew for sure was that Major Monogram could not find out about this. If he did, Perry shuddered at what might happen. He would most likely be reassigned, meaning a new family...and he wouldn’t leave this one. They weren’t just a host family, they hadn’t been for years. The Flynn-Fletcher family was where he belonged. Perry shook his head of worry, he couldn’t go to dinner paranoid. Major Monogram wouldn’t find out, and if he did Perry would quit. It was a rash thought but he wouldn’t lose his family, and he was annoyed to think he didn’t want to lose Doofenshmirtz either. He didn’t have a large array of clothes to choose from, in fact he only had one outfit and he was wearing it. “Guess I won’t be the picture perfect date.” He chuckled, although from what he knew about Doofenshmirtz, the man didn’t have anything but labcoats. Perry had until 6:30 before he had to leave for the restaurant, and with no immediate plans he ended up curled in between his boys. Phineas and Ferb had taken to watching some television, leaning against one another with smiles. Perry chattered softly, approving wholeheartedly of what he was seeing.

“We should probably start our homework.” Phineas chuckled, pushing himself off the couch. Ferb gave a small nod and the two retreated to the kitchen as Perry stretched himself across the couch. Blinking slowly he realized he’d fallen asleep, the clock reading a very dreadful 6:40. Panicking, the platypus hopped off the couch and rushed to the door, scratching at it furiously until Phineas opened it. “What’s up Perry?” The redhead asked. Perry gave a short chatter before rushing out into the backyard and out onto the sidewalk. It was dark enough and late enough that nobody on the quiet street had any business being out, leaving Perry an opportune moment to shift. He took off running, legs taking him as fast as they could go, and he only hoped he wouldn’t be late.

He managed to make it just in time, though out of breath and slightly disheveled. Removing his hat, he patted down his messy hair before shoving the hat into his bag. Smoothing out some wrinkles in his shirt, the platypus took a step into the restaurant. It was called Jade’s, the style of food seeming to be Vietnamese, the smell absolutely intoxicating. Perry spotted Doofenshmirtz at a table for two and quickly made his way over. Sitting down without a word he laid his bag in between his legs before looking at the older male. Doofenshmirtz was wearing his trademark lab coat but if someone were to ask Perry, he wouldn’t have it any other way. “You look a bit out of breath Perry the-” Doofenshmirtz stopped himself, realizing it wouldn’t be so wise to call this perfectly human male anything but his name. Perry grinned as the elder cut himself short.

“Yes. Admittedly I had fallen asleep and when I woke I had to rush myself here” Picking up the menu Perry scanned it, not quite sure what he wanted. Everything sounded good if he were being honest. “So, tell me when this started.” Perry murmured, smiling at the confused look on the scientist’s face. “When you wanted to date a platypus.” The younger had to hold back a snort as Doofenshmirtz nearly fell out of his chair. 

“I!” The man started, and for once Perry saw Doofenshmirtz flustered. “I didn’t feel anything for you! Not...not while you were a platypus. I’m a bit off but you have to admit I’m not that off.” The platypus shrugged and smiled. “When you’re human though, I have to say it’s nice. Actually hearing you talk, your snarky attitude, not to mention you aren’t exactly unattractive.” At that the platypus found himself covering his cheeks, which had tinted a light pink. “I guess I just found myself having a bit of a crush, as childish as that word is.” Perry chuckled and shook his head.

“No, no...it’s not childish. But you realize we have to hide this.” He murmured, to which the elder gave a small nod. “It wouldn’t work out for either of us if we were found out.” A waiter came by, taking their orders and leaving them to talk again. “I don’t want to lose my family, and...I guess not being able to stop your stupid inventions would be missed as well.” Perry mumbled. To that Doofenshmirtz was the one to grin, leaning over and poking the younger male on the cheek.

“You like busting through my door and getting captured. Don’t try and hide it.” The man teased. Perry rolled his eyes and swatted at the hand with a smile. This wasn’t a typical date, but then again they weren’t a typical couple. Their food came and went, while their conversations never seemed to end. They ended up talking about all sorts of things, and Perry even got to share a few of his own childhood memories. Although none involved being a garden gnome. By the time they left the restaurant it was a quarter past 9 and time for both of them to head home. “Let me give you a ride.” Doofenshmirtz offered, though Perry shook his head with a smile. 

“I’m content to walk, but thank you. In fact, thank you for this night. It was more fun than I expected, and I wouldn’t object to a second.” Doofenshmirtz chuckled and stepped closer, holding out a hand that Perry took. 

“Neither would I. Let’s say...a week or so from now? The contents of the next one will be a surprise.” Perry cocked an eyebrow but trusted Doofenshmirtz enough by this point. 

“Sounds good, and maybe by then I’ll manage to have more clothes.” He remarked with a slight laugh. They stood their, hands held together in a silence that turned out to be rather comforting. “Well...I should get going.” Perry whispered, releasing Doofenshmirtz’s hand. The elder took it again, Perry looking up at the man to question him when a pair of lips were pressed against his own. It wasn’t anything like the kiss in the classroom, it was a lot more gentle and sweet. Perry let his eyes flutter closed, hand gripping the scientist’s tightly. When they parted both were flustered, yet there were stupid grins on both of their faces. 

“Good night, Perry.” Doofenshmirtz murmured, pulling away and giving a small wave.

“Good night.” The platypus replied with a wave of his own.

Perry walked home, his lips tingling the entire way. He couldn’t believe this was happening, and he wanted it to stay this way. He wanted his boys happy, and he wanted himself to stay happy. Maybe after this was all done he’d resign...that way he wouldn’t have to worry about hiding, and he could remain as content as he wished. Perry shifted once he reached the house, scratching lightly on the glass doors in the back. It was ten by now and he could see the brothers on the couch, although with how Phineas was rest on Ferb’s shoulder, he made a guess the redhead had fallen asleep. He scratched a bit more until Ferb turned his head, staring at the platypus just beyond the glass. Perry watched the green haired teen shift his brother into a comfortable position before standing and making his way to the door. Perry shuffled inside, chattering softly and following Ferb back to the couch, where he laid across the teen’s lap. Ferb smiled and ran his hand along Perry’s back. “Is it wrong for me to feel this way?” The teen whispered, as if asking Perry a question. The platypus knew just what Ferb meant and in response shook his little head and chattered. Ferb chuckled lightly and scratched under Perry’s chin before glancing at his sleeping brother. “It doesn’t feel right Perry...but it’s only getting stronger.” He whispered. Perry couldn’t help but chatter rather loudly in response, shouting in his mind how it wasn’t wrong. He didn’t mean to be so loud, and it was just enough to rouse the redhead. Blinking slowly, Phineas sat up and yawned, glancing tiredly at Ferb. 

“I’m sorry Ferb...I must have fallen asleep.” The younger teen rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily at Perry. “Oh, there you are Perry.” 

“There’s no need to apologize Phineas.” Ferb murmured with a small smile. “Let’s get to bed though, we’ve still got school tomorrow.” 

“But at least it’s a Friday.” Phineas remarked with a smile. Ferb lifted Perry up with him and the brothers made their way to a room they didn’t need to share. Perry doubted they’d change that though, it was just too good this way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long. khskjdfhskjdfh I love you all. <3 As always I'm sorry for any typos or derpiness. I just don't have time to edit properly. Y___Y

“Ehehehe.” Isabella giggled beside Perry as she and the boys walked to school. “It’s tonight.” Homecoming was just a day away and the brothers, along with Isabellas and Perry would be going. Buford had flat out refused, while Baljeet said he had some science to do, or something. Isabella was super excited, as was Perry for the night’s events. They’d all picked out outfits, Perry having grabbed his from a store before hiding it in his underground headquarters. He’d then gone with Isabella and the brothers to get their outfits. Phineas rented a black pinstripe suit, saying he’d always wanted to look a little like a 1920’s gangster. Ferb had opted for a plain black suit, although his smile never faltered when Phineas was excitedly raving about his suit. Isabella rented a knee length pink strap dress. It was simple but just her thing. That had been the night before and now as they walked to school Isabella and Perry were sporting devilish grins. “Ehehehe.” Isabella giggled in the exact same manner not seconds after the last, which earned two confused looks from the brothers in front of them.

“Is something funny?” Phineas asked, an innocent smile on his bright face. Perry shook his head at the innocence of his boys. For being into quantum physics and all that fun stuff as children they sure were dense. 

“No nothing!” Isabella waved her hands with a smile. Ferb cocked an eyebrow but turned his eyes back the sidewalk in front of him. Perry glanced at her and smiled. 

“For tonight where should we meet?” Perry spoke up to break the silence that had fallen over them. “I’d say meet at my place but my dad’s a bit odd.” Or rather his sort of boyfriend who he didn’t even live with because he was a platypus and lived with the two boys in front of him. He couldn’t very well tell them that though.

“You guys can come to our house!” Phineas grinned. “Our mom is super excited and she wants to make snacks and take pictures.” 

“She nearly cried this morning.” Ferb murmured with a small smile of his own. Linda Flynn-Fletcher was a woman of perfection and this was thought by all of them. What mother would let her children have a platypus as a pet? An awesome one. 

“Your mother is wonderful.” Perry commented with a chuckle. The inevitable came and they were soon at the front doors of their school. “Well I’ll see you guys in physics later!” Perry waved to the brothers before turning to walk toward English with Isabella. 

“You finish Gatsby?” She asked, pulling her copy out to finish up the last few pages.

“Indeed I did! And I heard the final is an art piece we have to make.” Perry smiled at Isabella’s grin.

“Excellent.” They had a week to complete their final, as not all students were artists as Isabella was. Perry was fairly good himself, and had begun a sketch of what he thought Gatsby looked like, surrounded by symbols of who he was as a character. He’d done a rough sketch and set it aside to look over at Isabella’s. She was doing a painting, but first was sketching out the design of her piece.

“What made you draw Phineas as Daisy?” Perry asked with a smile. Isabella chuckled as she added a curved hairstyle to better cover up her plan of drawing her friends in the place of Gatsby and Daisy.

“Well I’m not basing it on personality because neither of them are like Daisy, or Gatsby for that fact. I just think that if one of them were to wear a dress it’d be Phineas.” Adding a mink shawl and slightly curved hips she sat back and nodded. “I believe I’ve covered it well enough.” She nodded triumphantly and put away her drawing for the next day. “Class is almost over and we’ve still got this stupid day left.” Perry laughed and put his away beside her’s. Indeed they had the rest of the day but the night would be worth the wait. 

School went by as slowly as ever that day and when they finally got out Isabella collapsed onto the grass, making a mock dying sound. “Finally...free.” She groaned, pushing herself up and smiling at hte brothers, and Perry.

“I guess girls really do get excited about dances, huh Ferb?” Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged and glanced at Perry.

“Was it slow for you?” 

“Not really, although this is my first dance so I am excited.” He responded with a smile, and while he wasn’t lying about it being his first dane, he was excited for entirely different reasons. His outfit was nicely tucked away in his secret hideout, lair...thing. He was supposed to meet Isabella at her house at 5 before walking over to Phineas and Ferb’s at 5:30. He hoped the night would go well, and they’d have...some progress. He doubted they’d suddenly get their perfect results but they could get closer, right? He hoped. They parted ways and at 5 Perry crawled out of one of the many exits under the Flynn-Fletcher house and hurried to the sidewalk. He was dressed in a clean, crisp suit, one he would have to return tomorrow. None of them had saw the need to buy suits and waste money, so against some “teenage” code, they had rented their outfits. Knocking on Isabella’s door he smiled as she opened the door. “You look lovely Isabella!” He clapped his hands together before hugging her.   
“You too, Perry! Mom, we’re going now!” She called into the house before closing the door. Isabella had on the dress she rented with a pair of pink flats. “Let’s get going! Oh my gosh I can’t wait to see what happens. Do you think they’ll kiss?” Isabella couldn’t contain her excitement as they walked, Perry laughing at all her suggestions. “Maybe fun under the covers?” 

“I don’t think they’ll go that far. I wouldn’t bet on a kiss either, unless they were alone. Maybe a hug? Who knows though, they’ve been getting braver I think.” They arrived at the boys’ house half an hour before they needed to leave at the request of Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. She opened the door the second they knocked, crying in delight and pulling them in. 

“You both look wonderful! Come in! I’ve got drinks and snacks for you all.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.” Perry smiled. 

“Perry! Isabella!” Phineas hurried out of the kitchen in his pinstriped suit and they both agreed with nods that he looked positively adorable. Ferb followed his brother looking quite dashing with his dark suit and solemn look. 

“Phineas, Ferb, you both look amazing.” Isabella nodded. It didn’t take long for both friends to notice Ferb’s eyes were continuously drawn to Phineas, and vice versa when neither were looking. It was absolutely precious. They had their snacks and a couple cups of soda before heading out to the dance. Phineas and Ferb had thought about making a battery operated limo to get them there while remaining completely legal...but they decided against it at the last minute. Walking was better for them anyway. It may not be the ‘coolest’ way to get to school but none of them minded as they chatted amongst each other on their walk. Isabella and Perry fell back as Phineas began chatting to Ferb about one thing or another. 

“So when we get there we all dance together, but when the slow song starts we dance?” Isabella whispered, Perry nodding in confirmation. 

“That’s the plan, let’s hope it all goes well.” 

The school was decorated with balloons and streamers of all colors. Banners hung at the front to tell them they were indeed at the right place. “It says the gym.” Ferb murmured, all eyes turning to the gym none of them really entered. Two teachers stood outside the entrance, to take tickets as well as to keep watch they guessed. Isabella grinned and hurried over, the boys following after her and smiling as they handed over their tickets. Once inside they were hit with the heat of being stuck in a medium sized gym with a whole lot of teenagers. “Smooth Criminal” was paying, something odd for a dance but entirely fun to dance to. “Come on guys!” Isabella shouted over the music, grabbing Perry by the hands and pulling him into a wildly uncoordinated dance. Perry was shocked at the sudden pull from Isabella but soon he was laughing and dancing with her. Though they weren’t dancing without care, oh no, their eyes were drawn to the brothers. Waiting and watching for them to make a move. It was Phineas who asked. 

“Hey Ferb, let’s dance!” The redhead smiled so brightly Perry wondered how Ferb hadn’t spilled his feelings yet. The friends watched the green haired teen’s eyes widen before a warm smile spread across his lips. Though they weren’t as enthusiastically crazy as Perry and Isabella were, Phineas and Ferb danced without much care. They looked so happy, so carefree, and it warmed Isabella’s heart. Perry felt at ease for once in a long while, because the brothers looked so happy together, they looked so perfect. A few more fast songs played, with the group having as much fun as when they first started, and then the moment of truth came. Slow songs were usually so boring, but Isabella and Perry found themselves enthralled with the brothers as the song changed. They didn’t forget about themselves though, and acted as though they were both occupied. Isabella had her arms around Perry’s neck, while he guided her with his hands on her waist. They nodded to one another and watched, waiting and hoping for the best. The brothers had stopped dancing, standing inches apart and looking away from one another. It was Ferb who spoke first. Extending his hand he held it out for Phineas, smiling softly.

“Phineas, would you do me the honor?” Phineas’ eyes widened slightly before he was smiling and taking Ferb’s hand. 

“I’d love to.” Phineas’ arms took the same role as Isabella’s, while Ferb’s rested on Phineas’ waist. Before long Ferb took on hand and grabbed hold of Phineas’, holding it tightly in his own. The brothers were smiling at one another as they danced. There were so many people they weren’t noticed by anyone but their friends. 

“Oh my god I’m going to die.” Isabella whispered, biting her lip to hold in a shriek of pure joy.

“I know! Gosh they’re precious.” Perry sighed softly. The song ended much too soon in their opinion and before they knew it they were leaving the dance. The brothers’ house was first, and with waves and smiles they went inside. 

“So...that wasn’t exactly good.” Isabella muttered as they walked.

“Yeah, I know. At this rate we’ll get nowhere.” Perry thought hard as he walked Isabella home, snapping his fingers just as they reached her home. He had an idea, but he couldn’t tell Isabella. He would just have to act alone on this one. Saying his goodbye to her, Perry turned to walk back home when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning swiftly, ready to fight any evildoer, he was surprised to face Doofenshmirtz. It wasn’t like the other wasn’t an evildoer, but they were sort of at a standstill at the moment. The doctor looked a bit embarrassed as he held out his hand. 

“Care to dance?” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Perry’s eyes widened at the question and for several moments he stared at the hand held out to him. The platypus smiled and took the hand, placing his other hand on Doofenshmirtz’ shoulder. It was good that Doofenshmirtz was here, not only because they could enjoy this time, but he was exactly the idea Perry had. 

“How nice of you to offer, I was beginning to think you didn’t care.” Perry mock complained, earning a glare from the taller male. 

“How rude! I do care! I may be an evil scientist but I’m a nice evil scientist.” Upon realizing the contradiction the doctor scrunched up his nose and pulled Perry closer. “Shut up.” He murmured. They danced quietly, simply enjoying one another’s company. Perry never thought he’d be in this position, happy with someone like Doofenshmirtz. But here he was, and he hardly minded. Although he liked where his own love life was going, he was more concerned right now about his boys. Pulling away but continuing to hold the doctor’s hand, Perry pulled him along towards his house. 

“I’ve got a favor, but don’t worry you’ll like it. You get to be evil.” Doofenshmirtz cocked his head to the side but grinned.   
“Go on.” 

Perry went on to explain his plan. Doofenshmirtz would have to disguise himself first, after all they couldn’t have Perry’s ‘father’ be the villain. He would then kidnap Phineas for some nefarious purpose or another and a kidnapped young man needed rescuing. Perry, Isabella, and most importantly Ferb would go to help him. This would hopefully get them closer, like, kiss close at least. “Sound good?” Doofenshmirtz smiled and nodded.

“Excellent! You know Perry, you could be my sidekick.” The platypus rolled his eyes and elbowed the older male.

“This can’t happen too soon...We’ll do it when Thanksgiving break starts.” Hopefully this would do something, and if not Perry would just...make his platypus noise in anger or something. He was honestly lost at what he would do if he this got them nowhere. 

“Well we’re here.” Doofenshmirtz’s voice brought Perry out of his thoughts and he realized they were in front of his house. “Take care Perry.” The doctor leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, pulling away with an embarrassed look on his normally cocky face. Perry felt his cheeks redden at the kiss but he smiled and nodded.

“You too Heinz.” Perry waited until he couldn’t see the doctor anymore before changing into his platypus form. Shuffling into the back he scratched at the door, waiting patiently until a tired Ferb came to the door. 

“Perry.” The teen smiled as the platypus chattered. Perry followed Ferb to the couch, where Phineas was fast asleep. The television was playing an old horror movie and it appeared as though the brothers had fallen asleep to it. Both had changed out of their suits the moment they got home, hanging them up to return tomorrow. Afterwards they gathered on the couch and while both had desperately wanted to bring up their dance, neither did. Little did they know they’d get the push they needed very soon. Ferb slipped under the blanket he had put over himself and Phineas before pulling the redhead back against him. Phineas’ head rested against Ferb’s shoulder and Ferb rested his head on top of his brother’s. “I love you Phineas.” Ferb whispered quietly, letting a warm Perry under the blanket to snuggle up between them.


	12. Updateo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updateo

So I'm alive. I am going to continue this story. Long story short I was battling the loss of my mother and a whole bunch of other stuff. I'm doing well now, and equipped with better writing skills. (rereading this fic made me cringe sometimes, okay all the time). Anyway, if anyone is still actually reading this, then you'll be happy(?) to see it continue!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costumes and Constellations, oh my!
> 
> Chapter is short as I get back into writing. Sorry for any mistakes. <3

It was time to get serious because it was mid October and the pining was driving Isabella and Perry fucking mental. Perry didn't tell Isabella about the plans he had made with Doofenshmirtz, not wanting to reveal more than necessary. He also wasn't sure exactly when to put that plan into action. He was thinking over Christmas break, when the boys weren't in school. For now he was stuck watching them pine for one another during the day as well as at night. It was even more blatant when they were at home and Perry was losing his mind. Isabella shared his sentiment. 

“I'm going to end up just shoving their faces together.” Perry laughed at Isabella's pouty attitude, but part of him agreed that that might be the easiest thing. “Still wouldn't work! Because they would just apologize to each other and ignore it.” She slammed her head down and sighed. “Perry, what in the world are we going to do?” The teal haired male hummed and thought on everything he had come up with. All were things he couldn't let Isabella in on. Things involving one evil mastermind turned teacher. 

“Well, Halloween is coming up isn't it? Are either of them scared of haunted houses?” He knew the answer already, but playing dumb was an absolute must.

“Um...well Ferb isn't overly fond of them but I wouldn't say he's scared.” They both let out long sighs. The two were sitting in Isabella's room, working half heartedly on their schoolwork and thinking most of their boys. “If there's no progress by Thanksgiving break, I think we should let Candace in on the plan.” Isabella explained to him who Candace was, and he feigned innocent, remarking on what a lovely young woman she sounded like. “Stacy is her best friend, and she might even be willing to help.”

“I think it's a great idea Isabella. I want to say we won't need the help but I also know the boys are stubborn.” Another collective sigh. Perry was on the computer, scrolling through a costume website when he heard Isabella shriek. He turned his head and found the girl cheek to cheek with him. He blinked and was about to ask her the problem when she turned his head to the computer. 

“That!” Her finger was pointed at a sexy nurse costume.

“Really?” He asked. She glared.

“Not for me! Phineas and Ferb!” 

“Isabella-”

“No, shh, listen!” She grinned. “Obviously it won't be that one, but it gave me inspiration. We'll all dress up, because it's Halloween of course! But we get Phineas and Ferb to dress up in something sexy. Like...Ferb as a vampire. Tight clothes, fangs, makeup to make him look even paler! Phineas could be a werewolf or something? Shredded pants that hug his body, no shirt, contacts, fake claws.” Perry hadn't thought of that, nor had he considered the boys would be up to it. Then again, he was good at persuading Phineas, and Isabella was pushy enough to get Ferb to agree to most things. “What do you think? It doesn't have to be those exact costumes, but for Ferb I think something tight to show his body through clothes, and Phineas should be more exposed so Ferb is extra agitated at anyone who looks at Phineas.” 

“My god Isabella. You're positively villainous!” Perry was grinning at her, and she gave a small bow. It wasn't the most solid plan they had come up with, bu it would no doubt cause the mischief they desired. “I'll take care of Phineas.”

“I've got Ferb!” The two smiled and reluctantly went back to their work. They couldn't get anything done with the boys if they were in detention for skipping out on work.

\---- - - -

Isabella started up the conversation with Ferb in art. The word of the day was memory, and while she was busy sketching, she brought up Halloween. “So I'm having a small party on Halloween, it's mandatory!” She waited for the nod before continuing. “I know you'll ignore a costume until the last minute, so I'm here to help you! I need my Halloween patch anyway.” She grinned and pushed her sketchbook towards him. “I'm thinking vampire, or maybe made scientist?” She waited, smiling at him until he sighed.

“Vampire.” 

“Great! I'll get your measurements later.” She went back to sketching out the costume, stealing a glance at Ferb's drawing. He had sketched Phineas, as he did every day. Every word their teacher put on the board could be connected to the redheaded boy. Kindness, passion, memory, intelligence, the list went on. Isabella knew Ferb was aware of his drawings as well. He drew with care, and yet she could see the pain in his eyes. He battled himself, battled his feelings when it was entirely unnecessary. She kept herself smiling, but sometimes even she felt down when it came to these two. She wanted them to be happy, and they wouldn't truly be until they embraced their feelings. An hour later and the bell was ringing. Isabella packed her things and fell into step with Ferb as they left.

“Do you think Phineas will like it?” Ferb asked her so quietly she had barely heard. Isabella smiled and rubbed his arm.

“I think he'll love it.

 

During art class, Perry had been working his own magic in astronomy. They were creating their own constellations, with stories behind them. It was the fun project of the year, the teacher explained. Perry had created constellations that connected, two friends in love. It took them years to connect in the sky, as neither realized the feelings they had were shared. Perry shared his idea with Phineas, who told him what an amazing story he had. Perry pretended not to notice the far off look Phineas had given him when he was telling his story.

“Halloween is coming.” Phineas snapped out of his daze and nodded at Perry. “Isabella is hosting a small party and since I'm making my costume, I thought I could help you with yours. You and Ferb are always inventing, so relax and let me help this time.” Phineas wasn't able to get a word in, and gave up with a small sigh and a smile.

“Sounds good, but what am I going to be?” Perry pitched the werewolf idea but Phineas shook his head. 

“I was a werewolf last year. Hmm...oh! Ferb and I watched a movie with a guy named Freddy, I want to dress as him!” Phineas was smiling and how could Perry say no to that? He looked up the name and found nothing sexy about the guy. Still, he was all for improvising and thought about just the things to make up for the shirtless werewolf idea. They finished up class and walked out together, meeting up with Ferb and Isabella. Isabella fell back in step with Perry, and the two watched Phineas all but bound up beside Ferb. The older boy smiled and wrapped his arm around Phineas' waist, guiding him through the crowd. Isabella tugged Perry aside and smiled. 

“I got Ferb to agree to vampire.”

“Phineas didn't like the werewolf but I know what I'll do with his choice. Fabrice store after school?” Isabella grinned and nodded. This wasn't their biggest scheme to date, but if it got the boys any closer, it was worth every second.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter through Ferb's POV. Next chapter will be through Phineas! 
> 
> <3 love you all.

Ferb walked quietly beside Phineas, glancing every so often at the redhead who moved through life with such a carefree smile. It was what made him love his brother more than he ever thought was possible. Phineas was always so willing to help others, happy to just make someone else smile. He was the most selfless person Ferb had ever met. 

“Ferb? Ferb!” The older male snapped out of his daze and looked at Phineas, who was staring at him with the cutest of pouts. “What's up with you? You're spacing out! Is something wrong?” Ferb gave Phineas a smile and shook his head. He didn't like to worry his brother, not when he knew Phineas would go to the ends of the Earth for him.

“Nothing.” Phineas eyed him, clearly not believing him, but the younger teen wasn't the type to push.

“If you say so, but Ferb you know you can always talk to me, you know that right?” They had just walked into the house, and Ferb gathered his brother up in a warm hug. He wanted more, wanted to thank Phineas for everything he ever did. He wanted to plant the sweetest kisses on those soft, pink lips. Of course he couldn't, he couldn't ruin this. Ferb wouldn't know what to do if Phineas weren't in his life. The older teen felt his smile widen when Phineas' arms wrapped around his back. “Ferb?” He had barely caught the whisper of his name.

“I know Phineas. Thank you so much.” He let Phineas go, the lack of warmth noted immediately. “Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.” Phineas stared at him, those big blue eyes nearly causing Ferb to space again.

“You don't need to apologize Ferb! It's natural to worry when you care about someone.” He wanted so badly to believe Phineas meant that in the way he felt, but his brother wasn't sick like he was. Phineas would never see him in that way. He was just Phineas' brother, and that was how he would remain.

“Yeah.” Ferb responded with a nod and walked into the kitchen. Homework consumed the next few hours, but when finished they could spend the rest of the evening together. Or so Ferb had hoped. No sooner had they sat down to play some video games did the bell ring. The brothers looked at one another and Phineas stood to answer it. Ferb followed him, an instinct to protect his brother was always at the forefront of his mind. He wasn't entirely surprised when the door opened to reveal Isabella and Perry. Ferb had grown suspicious of the two of them over the last month but he wasn't entirely sure what they were up to. 

“Hey you guys!” Phineas was as oblivious as always, smiling at the two. “What's up?”

“We came for measurements!” Isabella grinned and stepped inside without hesitation. Perry was a little more polite about it, waiting until Ferb had given him a small nod. Isabella grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen while Perry gathered Phineas into the living room. He was about to ask Isabella what in the world they were measuring when he remembered that he had agreed to wearing a costume. He could only assume Phineas had agreed as well. 

“What are you making Phineas?” He didn't want them to embarrass his brother, or make him anything he didn't like. Phineas would never admit to disliking something, especially if it were made by someone. Isabella smiled at him as she wrapped a tape measure around his chest. He sighed and held out his arms, giving up on actually getting out of this. 

“I dunno. Perry is making his costume. It's supposed to be a surprise! He doesn't know what you're going to be either, so don't go telling him!” Isabella glared at him until he agreed, and fifteen minutes later he was finally allowed to return to the living room. Phineas was talking to Perry animatedly about their pet Perry. 

“He makes that sound? How cute.” Perry smiled and closed his notebook, one Ferb could only guess had Phineas' measurements. “Well, that's all we needed. We'll let you two get back to it.” Perry smiled at the two of them and with that the two had left as fast as they'd come. Ferb let out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Those two were taxing at best. Phineas gave him a quirked brow and he returned it with a small shrug. He wasn't going to worry about it anymore. So long as Phineas was left alone he would't bother them much about it. 

“Movie?” He suggested. Phineas' puzzled stare turned into a wide smile.

“I'll go make popcorn! Mom said she left lasagna in the fridge for us when we're hungry.” Ferb nodded and watched Phineas retreat. He took a seat on the couch and pulled down the folded blankets. Most nights they watched movies or played games, wrapped up in blankets. He set up their 'cocoon' as Phineas liked to call it, and turned on the tv. Phineas was currently absorbed in Hunger Games, and it wasn't hard to find the series of movies on the tv to rent. He rented the three that were out and paused the first before it could start. “What did you choose?” Phineas came out with a bowl of popcorn and bottles of water.

“You said you wanted to watch these, so I picked them.” He pointed tot he paused movie and was pleased with the gleeful sound that came from the redhead.

“You're the best!” Phineas smiled and handed Ferb the bowl before he buried his way into the blankets. Phineas had a habit of starting on one side and making his way over to Ferb as time went on. This time was different, this time he felt the heat of Phineas' body right away. The redhead was pressed against him, smiling and looking at him. Ferb shook his head and returned the smile, turning the movie on. They watched all three, Phineas become quite animated as they went on. “Oh my gosh! Katniss is sooooo cool! I wish I could shoot a bow like that!” He flailed as the credits to the third movie ended. “Ugh, I have to wait for the last part? Not fair.” Ferb chuckled and took the bowl into the kitchen, washing it up and getting their dinner ready while his brother went on about how two part movies were dumb. He quieted once Ferb put his plate in front of him. “Thanks again for the movies, and for heating dinner.” Phineas smiled and began to eat. “Oh! What should we watch tomorrow? Your pick!” Ferb took a bite of his food and thought it over.

“Hobbit.” 

“You're such a nerd!” Phineas laughed, and Ferb returned it with a smirk.

“Look who's talking.” He watched in amusement as his brother's cheeks tinged as red as his hair. They finished their dinner just as a scratching started at the back door. Phineas had already taken their plates to wash up, so Ferb went to the back door to let Perry inside. The platypus chattered when let in and tapped at Ferb's foot until the teen picked him up. “Now where have you been going?” he murmured, staring at the teal colored creature. Perry chattered again and licked his cheek. Ferb pet him and handed him to Phineas when the redhead had come over.

“There you are Perry!” Phineas hugged the platypus and the two brothers, along with their pet headed up the stairs and to their room. It was late and they were both in need of sleep after being tugged around constantly by their friends. Phineas was the first in bed, yawning and mumbling about this and that. Ferb brushed his teeth and shut out their lights before making his way to Phineas. “What's up?” Phineas stared up at him. Ferb returned the gaze, leaning down and giving Phineas' forehead a small kiss. 

“Goodnight, Phineas.” Ferb smiled, seeing the blush through the darkness. Perry chattered for a full minute, curling up with Phineas.

“G-Good night!” 

While he couldn't do what he wanted, Ferb was still free to tease his brother, and tease he did. “I love you Phineas,” he whispered to himself, so quietly the only one who heard was a small platypus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phineas' POV! The chapter stops abruptly because I want to switch to Ferb. But I also wanted to post this and have Ferb's be a different chapter. So forgive the awkwardness that is the end of the chapter. 
> 
> I love you all! <3

He woke with a yawn, shaking the sleep away and took a look at the clock. “7:30?!” Phineas jumped out of bed, scrambling over to Ferb and shaking the older teen. “Ferb! Ferb we overslept!” Perhaps it was simply how loud he had been but Ferb's eyes shot open and the green haired boy sat up with a start. Perry had already left, indicating he was on his morning adventures. Which meant they were so going to be late. “I'll get our stuff together!” He shouted, running downstairs and just barely caught Ferb shouting back that he would grab their clothes from the dryer. The teens scrambled around and took off in a sprint to get to school on time. Neither wanted to suffer detention, that would take away from all their activities after school. Neither teen had remembered the date was October 31st, and they were in for one surprise after another. 

The brothers wound up just barely skidding into their English class on time. Phineas had his head on the desk almost immediately, taking deep breaths. He was not meant for that kind of running. There was a reason that he had been on the swim team in middle school, while Ferb had been on track. It showed on the other male, who didn't look as if he'd been phased by the run. The teacher had come in, handed out a packet of work they needed to complete on their book and retreated to her desk. It would appear they had a semi-free day. No lectures or power points, but still work was to be completed. Phineas was pulling out his copy of Pride and Prejudice when Ferb spoke.

“What did you think of Miss Bingley?” Phineas glanced at the book and narrowed his eyes.

“I think she could stand to learn some real manners. Still, I sort of see where she's coming from as well. She's in love with Darcy and would do anything for him.” Phineas knew Ferb wasn't currently in love with anyone else, but it frightened the redhead to think that one day Ferb would leave his side. Phineas was about to say something else about the book when his stomach made a rather loud sound. The teen blushed furiously but it would seem only Ferb had heard it, if the quiet laughter was anything to go by. “Ferb!” He pouted at his brother, who gave him a smile.

“That was just...adorable.” Phineas didn't think his cheeks could get any redder, but apparently Ferb was making it his mission. “Don't pout like that, it doesn't suit you.” Phineas let his pout fall and gave Ferb a small smile, which only widened when he saw his brother pull out two granola bars and two bananas. “It's not what we normally have, but I knew it would be better to have something in us.” Phineas took one of the bananas and ate it with joy, the teacher not having noticed their small picnic in the back.

“Thanks Ferb. I was going to be so embarrassed if I went through the rest of the morning with a loud stomach.” The two ate their makeshift breakfast while working on their schoolwork. The bell rang not long after and the two packed up and threw out their trash on the way out. They met up with Isabella and Perry as usual, the two smiling wide at them. 

“Are you guys excited for tonight?” Isabella asked. The brothers looked at one another.

“Um, what's tonight?” Isabella gasped and feigned ailment. Perry chuckled and looked at them.

“It's Halloween, remember? We have your costumes ready for you to put on at Isabella's house.” Perry informed the both of them, and it took only a second for Phineas to gasp.

“Oh my gosh, is today really Halloween? Man, time flies! Ferb and I woke up late and barely made it school. I guess it slipped our minds. We'll definitely be there though.” Phineas smiled and while he wasn't entirely sure what Perry had made the costume look like he was excited nonetheless. Isabella 'forgave' them and waved before bounding off to her next class. Perry fell into step with the brothers and they made their way to physics. Phineas wondered why Ferb always looked so annoyed in physics. He knew the concepts were easy for his brother, but he hadn't thought to ask about the constant expression he wore. Phineas knew he wasn't in the greatest of modes because he wasn't working with Ferb. It wasn't that Perry was a bad partner, no! Phineas was simply head over heals for Ferb, and relished every moment they spent together. That reason couldn't be Ferb's as well...or could it? Phineas shook his head and sighed. No, the world would be too kind if that were the case. 

“Phineas?” The redhead snapped his head up to come face to face with Mr. Doofenschmirtz. “Perry informed me of you and your brother's hasty run to school. However, I must ask that you both get to working with your partners.”

“Yes sir! Sorry, sir.” Phineas turned to Perry but the teal haired teen was simply sitting with a smile on his face.

“I don't mind. Don't apologize Phineas. Let's just try and get this thing done?” Phineas gave a small smile and nodded. He worked with Perry for the rest of the class, only getting distracted whenever he felt a small brush on his back. The times when Ferb would walk by. 

School let out with a loud bell and the group walked out together. Phineas had taken to Ferb's side the moment they met up. The two walked in synch, Phineas smiling as he watched Perry and Isabella talk animatedly to one another. “So what kind of party are you having?” Phineas realized he never really asked and knew nothing about the party. Not that it wouldn't be fun. He would be with Ferb and his friends, and that made the fun. 

“We've got a haunted house set up! A cauldron with punch, food, games. I invited the fireside girls, Jeremy and Suzie...a few friends I've met from classes.” The group made their way to Isabella's and she truly had spared no expense. The house was decked in spiderwebs, with fog rolling out of various places. There were zombies in the graveyard and indeed a haunted house set up in the back. 

“Woah. You really went all out!” Phineas grabbed Ferb's arm and smiled at his brother. “Doesn't it look exciting! We haven't done much Halloween celebrating in a few years.” Ferb nodded but otherwise stayed silent. Phineas knew exactly what he was thinking though, what that nod meant. It came from years of being together. He had known Ferb as long as he could remember, and ever since then he'd been able to read the older male. “So when should we change?” He had just barely gotten the question out when Perry grabbed his hand and pulled him one way, while Isabella dragged Ferb the other. Phineas followed Perry to the bathroom, where the other male held up a bag. 

“Got your Freddy costume right here! I...took some liberties.” 

And just a few moments later.

“I can't wear this!” The costume Perry had made was not exactly the same costume the horror villain wore. Instead of baggy brown pants, he had shorts that were far too tight and far too short, cutting off right at his thighs. The shirt was mostly the same, striped and long sleeved. However, like the shorts it was rather form fitting and had a few claw marks in it, revealing some skin. He was given the brown hat and the claw like device the character had. It was impressive for all of it being homemade, but he still felt a bit embarrassed. “It's amazing, really! I just don't know if it looks all that good.”

“What the heck are you talking about? You look fabulous!” Perry smiled at him and Phineas sighed. He couldn't say no, not when Perry went through the trouble. He turned away to let the other change and when the two exited the bathroom they were scary murderer from a horror movie, and a werewolf. Phineas rubbed his arms, not sure what Ferb would think. In all honesty, that was the only opinion the redhead was worried about. He caught sight of Ferb before the older boy saw him, and what Phineas saw made his hands sweat. Ferb was a vampire, and it was simple enough, but what had Isabella been thinking? Ferb had on black dress pants with a splash of blood. White dress shirt accompanied a cravat, the shirt clinging to Ferb's torso, leaving nothing to the imagination. Phineas knew his brother was muscled from all the lifting he did with their projects, but fuck. His stomach had the slightest definition of muscle, while his chest held a more full look. Draped over those devilish arms was a torn up cape. Isabella had applies some makeup to make Ferb look paler, and had given him a pair of fangs. Phineas was just pulling his gaze away when Ferb saw him.

“Phineas?” The redhead flushed and found himself face to well...dress shoes. He didn't look at Ferb, knowing full well how hard he was blushing. “Phin, look at me.” Ferb only ever used that nickname when he was serious. Phineas hesitated but looked up, meeting Ferb's collected gaze.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will return to Perry!
> 
> Comments will be greatly loved. I like to hear what people think.
> 
> Love you all. <3

No sooner had they entered Isabella's house did she grab him by the arm and drag him away. He saw Perry take Phineas into the bathroom and could only sigh in response. “Isabella.” She looked up at him with a smile. 

“Don't worry so much! Ferb, you're 16, not 40.” She ushered him into her room and handed him the costume. Ferb waited until she left before he began to undress. The costume wasn't bad, well made in fact. Isabella was certainly a woman of many talents. The only thing he minded was the tight shirt and how it pressed far too close to his body. When she returned he covered his ears at the squeal she made. “Oh it's perfect! I knew vampire would be good. How does it fit?”

“The shirt.” He pointed and to that she gave him a small shrug.

“It's supposed to be like that!” She chuckled when Ferb's brows knitted together, the green haired teen shaking his head. He didn't understand it but he'd rather have this on then go out with no shirt. “Now sit down so I can do the makeup and put the teeth in.” Ferb resigned and let Isabella do what she wanted. By the time he looked in the mirror he noted he more or less looked like a vampire. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. She smiled and led him out. The party didn't start for another half an hour, so if he and Phineas weren't feeling it, they could just leave. Ferb looked for Phineas once he was downstairs, and caught sight of the other after a few minutes of searching. Phineas was staring at him, and he couldn't help but return the star. His eyes widened when he saw his brother. Phineas had on brown shorts, too short if one asked him. They were tight as well, showing the curve of Phineas' backside. Then there was the fact those long legs were bare for others to see. Phineas had been shaving his body since he had joined the swim club, and even though neither remained in their respective clubs they still did certain things by habit. For Phineas it was shaving, and for Ferb as well. 

The shirt his brother wore was looser, with tears in it. The ha and clawed glove pulled the look together, and Phineas looked, well he looked beautiful. Ferb had always thought his brother was cute but this was too much. Phineas looked wonderful, and he wasn't angry like he thought he'd be. The shorts were a little much, and if Phineas was too uncomfortable, then they would leave. Ferb walked up to his brother, who had turned away to look at the ground.

“Phin,” he murmured. He waited for Phienas to look at him before he showed the other a small smile. “Come out back with me?” Phineas' eyes widened but the redhead smiled soon enough and followed Ferb out. Once outside, Ferb sat them both down. “Are you comfortable? You were blushing and if you're uncomfortable we can leave.” He would never let Phineas be uncomfortable, and would do anything to stop it. He wasn't expecting his brother to smile so sweetly at him though, not like that. It was brilliant, like the sun. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, but Ferb felt his own cheeks tinge pink at that smile.

“You're amazing Ferb. You're always thinking about my comfort and how I'm doing. I don't think I could ever ask for a better brother, a better friend.” Ferb leaned closer and gave Phineas a hug.

“You're everything to me Phin. I'd do anything to make sure you were safe and happy.” He pulled away and poked Phineas on the nose. “You look cute. The shorts are a little much though,” he murmured. He chuckled when Phineas' cheeks reddened and wasn't surprised when the redhead covered his face.

“Don't mention them! They're nice and all, but they are a little short...Overall I' happy though, and you...” Ferb blinked and looked at his brother. “You're way too handsome for your own good.” He thought he detected something there, something that sounded like lust. But that couldn't be. It was just wishful thinking. 

“Thank you.” It might sound like a simple thank you, but a compliment from Phineas made everything that much brighter. “Should we go back in?” Ferb stood, stopping only when he felt a hand on his. This time it was his turn to meet Phineas' gaze.

“Actually, I think I want to go home. I'd rather spend Halloween together. Watching scary movies and handing out candy.” Ferb couldn't help the large smile that spread across his face. He wanted nothing more than to be with Phineas, to have it be just them. 

“Then let's go.” The brothers headed back inside, explained to Isabella and left. It took only a few minutes to reach home. “I'll make some food,” he told Phineas. The redhead nodded and stated he would gather horror movies. Their dad was a huge nerd for the classics. Ferb was no chef, so he settled for homemade pizza. Dough, cheese, sauce and in the oven. He sat at the kitchen table, jolting when he heard a cry of alarm and several loud thumps. “Phineas?!” He ran to the stairs where he found his brother on the floor, eyes clamped shut and hand holding his ankle. Ferb had never seen his brother hurt. He had always done his all to keep Phineas safe, but now he was seeing his brother with tears in his eyes. “Phineas, what happened?” He spoke calmly, despite the fear and panic welling up in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Phineas and rested the redhead against him. 

“I tripped on the stiars...I think it's broken Ferb.” That was all that needed saying. Ferb slid one arm around Phineas' waist, the other under his knees and lifted his younger brother up. He took Phineas to the couch, set him down and dialed their mother. He explained and within minutes she was home with worried eyes. Ferb loaded Phineas into the car and they headed to the hospital. An hour later and Phineas was put up in a room until a doctor could examine him. 

“Well that was certainly the fastest I've ever waited in an ER!” Their mother smiled and gave both boys a kiss on the cheek. “I'm going to go out and get some drinks for us.” Left alone, Ferb turned to his brother and brushed his fingers over Phineas' cheek.

“I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you.” He sighed. Phineas had calmed down since the incident. He was likely still in pain, but his tears had dried and he was wearing a small smile. 

“Ferb, what are you talking about? It was an accident. My own. I fell, and you couldn't have predicted it. I'm going to be fine, so please don't blame yourself.” Phineas took his hands and held them tightly. Ferb smiled and hugged his brother, pulling away only when their mother returned. Another exciting hour of waiting and a doctor came in, x-rayed the ankle and confirmed it as fractured. 

“We're going to cast it, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. In a month you'll return and we'll take it off. In the meantime, he'll need help doing most things. Would you like us to provide a wheelchair or some crutches?” 

“Crutches, please.” Phineas interjected. Thus his foot was put in a cast and they were on their way home. Ferb called their friends and let them know what had happened. When they got home a small platapus was waiting in the driveway. Ferb took his brother in his arms and walked inside, up the stairs and set Phineas in bed. Perry was in within seconds, curling up to the redhead.

“Perry!” Phineas smiled and held the platypus. “Ferb, thank you for now, and for the next month.” Phineas already knew him so well. Ferb wouldn't trust anyone but himself to care for Phineas.

Phineas would point out that the good thing was Ferb forgetting to turn the oven on. No fires burned down anything that night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Love you all my lovelies. <3

Perry had both Phineas and Ferb's bags, holding them over his shoulder and walking beside the two. Ferb was wheeling Phineas down the street, his brother looking all but pleased. While he had crutches, it would be too hard to walk to school using them, and with neither parent able to take work off to drive them, this was the end result. Perry had been terrified when he had heard about Phineas. He had gone home to wait for them after that, and almost didn't want to leave Phineas' side that morning. He would have preferred the redhead stayed home, and he knew Ferb had tried convincing Phineas of that as well. But school, while not the most fun of things, was a staple in Phineas' life. He told them it was important to go, no matter what. Ferb had given up after that and took the handles of the wheelchair. It was only until they reached school, then Phineas could go to the crutches. 

“I still think you should just stay in the chair,” Ferb murmured. He glanced at Perry, the teal haired teen nodding. Ferb was exhausted, and it showed. Perry had noticed him turning in bed all night, and yet he was still bending backwards for his brother.

“Ferb, I can't. I don't want to keep burdening you with all this. Don't think I haven't noticed how tired you are today. You helped me do everything and I hate to force you.” Perry smiled lightly when Ferb pressed a finger to Phineas' mouth. 

“You don't force me.” The older boy seemed content to leave it at that. Perry was thankful for Ferb, for his quick actions and his calm composure. He was sure the teen had been scared to see his brother in pain, but Ferb had let it out in a healthier way than simply freaking about it. Perry had struggled last night in switching between the two. It would be easier if they just slept together. The platypus inwardly sighed. They were still rejecting their own feelings and it was starting to look like they'd need Candace's help after all. Phineas hadn't been the same since last night, and Perry could only guess it was because he felt guilty. Ferb did this without thinking, wanting to help Phineas, but Phineas likely saw it as being a burden on Ferb. For being closer than anyone else, the two were incredibly dense. 

Isabella met them at the gates of the school. She smiled lightly and once Phineas was up on his crutches she took the chair and folded it. “I'm an aide for the nurse, so I'll take this to the nurse's office.” She smiled and Perry was quick to follow her.

“See you both in physics!” Phineas waved at him with a smile, while Ferb simply watched. Perry was beginning to think Ferb was growing less suspicious. That or the teen was much too busy fretting over Phineas. The likelihood of it being the latter was great. “Phineas is out of commission for the month,” he informed Isabella. 

“That sucks, but at least he had Ferb with him. He doesn't talk much but Ferb's the most supportive person, especially when it comes to Phineas.” Isabella left the wheelchair in the nurse's office, letting him know whose it was. “So I called Candace.” Perry glanced at her and nodded.

“I thought it was getting to that point.” Honestly he just didn't know what else to do. He had already decided to cancel the kidnapping thing. He should probably bring that up to Doofenshmirtz. 

“I told her about last night and about everything up until now. I could hear the eye roll.” Isabella chuckled. “She said she'll help us when she comes home in a few weeks. I think for now we should jus gently prod. Right now Phineas is recovering and we shouldn't do anything to stress him out.”

“Agreed. Not to mention Ferb would kill us.” They smiled at one another and walked into class. This day in and day out with the kids he'd known all his life was becoming a wonderful life. He no longer had to stand idly by and watch his boys pine for each other. They were being stubborn but right now he was actually in a position to do something. The next few classes went by as expected, boring for the most part. During physics, Perry and Phineas worked on their experiment, with Ferb checking in on a regular basis. The bell rang and they gathered their things, though Perry had decided to stay behind. “I'll catch up,” he told them. Ferb nodded and helped Phineas out. Perry walked to the door and locked it. There weren't any classes coming up for Doofenshmirtz, so he felt safe enough talking now. 

“What's the up?” The scientist attempted to sound 'hip' but it resulted in a sigh from the teal haired teen.

“Phineas fractured his ankle last night, and they're no closer than before.” He grumbled and sat on a stool. “Oh, and no kidnapping. That's not happening, okay?” Perry stared at the other until he got a nod. 

“You know, I think you're wrong about the first part.” Doofenshmirtz sat beside Perry and rested a hand on his shoulder. “I've noticed changes. It's all your fault I'm noticing these things by the way.” Perry laughed. “Anyway, I've noticed that they lean into one another, feeling perhaps slightly more comfortable in front of one another and in public.” Perry hadn't noticed that, and wanted to find the two to observe them closer. He heard the warning bell and groaned. Sometimes school was a pain, especially when he would rather stay here. Perry had realized it long ago, that he had fallen in love with this stupid, strange evil scientist. Still, he wouldn't allow himself to be fully happy until his boys were. So with a huff, Perry got up and turned towards Doofenshmirtz. “You're full of good advice lately. Maybe you should stay a high school teacher.” Perry smirked and leaned in, silencing any argument with a kiss. He pulled away and chuckled at the very red face of the normally unfazed doctor. Perry poked the middle of his forehead and with a shout the doctor fell off his chair. 

“T-That was entirely unexpected! Perry the....Perry!” Doofenshmirtz shouted after the laughing platypus. 

Perry was feeling much better, knowing that his boys were closer, if only a little bit. Lunch rolled around and the group met outside under one of the many trees. Ferb helped Phineas down before sitting beside the redhead. Perry sat across from, Isabella next to him. “How're you feeling Phineas?” Perry asked.

“It hurts but I can manage.” Phineas smiled. “Ferb is really much too helpful.” Phineas took a bite of his sandwich and handed Ferb his pudding. The two always switched and traded parts of their lunches. Another thing they didn't realize they were doing. Perry and Isabella glanced at one another and chuckled. 

“Hey, you!” A sudden shout had the group looking for the owner of the voice. It was an upperclassman, a junior maybe. He was glaring at them and storming over. Perry did what he knew how to and got in front of Isabella. Ferb had done the same with Phineas, casually putting himself in front of his brother. 

“Can we help you?” Perry asked the boy. The next thing he knew he had a boot flying at his face. If not for his training he would have certainly been given a nice kick. Instead he grabbed the foot and pushed the teen away. “I'm sorry, but what was that for?” He growled. 

“You and that cripple there bumped into me in the halls. I spilled my goddamn shake all over me.” Perry did notice the stains, but he hadn't remembered himself nor Phineas bumping into anyone, and wait did he just insult one of his boys? 

“We're sorry!” Phineas pushed himself up on his crutches and nodded towards Perry. “We didn't know we had done that. We're so sorry we got your clothes dirty.” Phineas was always the kind one, but even being as nice as he was it didn't seem like enough. For some godforsaken reason the teen didn't take the apology, and tried to go for Phineas with his boot like he had Perry. Perry would have been worried, but at this point he was more concerned for the bully. Instead of hitting Phineas, the bully's leg was grabbed by Ferb. The green haired teen's eyes were narrowed and glaring as he twisted the leg hard. With a cry of pain the bully was on the ground, holding his leg to him. 

“Don't you ever try and touch him.” The words were so low, so full of anger that it frightened even Perry. He was surprised Ferb didn't go further, though Perry guessed it was because of Phineas being present. The bully stood up and glared at them, running off with an obvious stutter. Perry didn't realize how tense he had been until Isabella touched his arm. He sighed and sat back down, running a hand through his hair.

“Jeeze...what a nice lunch.” He tossed the rest of his food and looked at Isabella. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for getting in front of me. I could have taken him, but thank you.” She smiled and the two shared a light banter. Perry's eyes wandered over to his boys, watching Phineas sit back down and without even hesitating laying himself in Ferb's arms. It was understandable to be frightened, Phineas had never been threatened before. Perry nudged Isabella and the two watched Ferb hold Phineas tightly against his chest. It didn't look like the two would be pulling apart anytime soon, so Perry and Isabella snuck away.

“While that was a shitty start to lunch, but it seems like it brought them closer. They're acting more affectionate in public, like they're fine with being seen.” Perry told Isabella what he had noticed, and got a nod of approval. 

“Agreed. Still, we should set up small things, like a date or something cute.” She smiled. “We should wait for Phineas to get better though. Ferb's super tense and I bet it'll last until Phineas gets the cast off.” 

The two agreed to wait a month before stepping back into the plans. Sooner or later they'd get to see Phineas and Ferb together, it was just a matter of breaking down the walls of stubbornness.


End file.
